My Story
by Saffir23
Summary: Hiding from dangerous people can moving to another country keep her safe? Rates and Reviews would be greatly appreciated
1. Prologue

Amilia some how wound up getting in with these bad guys while trying to help a friend get away for them but in order to do that she had to get herself mixed up in with them. Well her plan went horribly wrong and now she is on the run from them.

Their a pritty wide spread group that many know and fear them greatly. How she managed to get into this gang at all many of her friends wounder cuse to them she is one of the nicest people you will ever meat. But unknown to them is her ability to act however she pleases without anyone detecting any flaws in her act. This taken her a long time to master. She's just one brave chika!

Now you all know that she oly joined them so she can help out that friend of hers well he was really quite surprised but he just wouldn't listen to her but she's just to stubborn to take that. Then one day she finally did it she was able to break through to him.

Then thats where things go down hill. One of the higher members and a very big tattle tail heard them and now the whole group knows. The first thing they do is go after her friend to teach him a lesson in betrayal then they were off to get her.

Now this is where things start to get more interesting she has had big suspicions of these guys and never lets her guard down no matte what. When they got to her friend they weren't expecting her to be there and she takes her fighting stance...

They are greatly out numbered and have no chance in winning yet she wont give up she knows this all to well. Her friend stands there surprised about her fury and hatred but especially that look in her eyes the look to kill anyone who ever dared to harm one of her friends. He has never seen her like this and was a little scared himself but knew better so then he joined her. She didnt like that at all...

This fight caries on for who knows how long and then they bad guys decide to play dirty one of them pulls out a hand gun and is facing the back of her ready to fire. As he get's ready to pull the triger her friend stops him and they struggle over control of the hand gun then suddenly...*BANG* the gun fires. Her friend got shot point-blank range. Time seemed to have stopped as she watched her friend fall to the ground tears welding up in her eyes blurring her vision. Sadness and pure hatred take over a murderous rage flowing through her body. She wants to kill every last one of them...but...she cant she just cant no matter how mad she gets she doesnt think she has it in her to do so. She wants noting but revenge but doesnt know what to do at that moment. As shes standing there she hasnt realized what was going on suddenly feels a sharp pain one she never felt before and starts falling to the floor herself...it's becoming harder to breath now and finding it harder to keep her eyes open. The last thing she remembers is seeing her friend infront of her dieing and she can hear sirens in the distant but is thinking that 'it's all over'...


	2. Chapter 1

It's been a month since my little incident and well now I'm on my way to Tokyo Japan. Weird huh? Well I guess I'll start from the beginning then...

I just woken up from just having surgery, surgery that I shouldn't of had they should of just left me to 'die'. It's raining out and I hate the rain but it fits me perfectly at the moment. Everything's my fault so why am I still alive? I can't help but think about 'him. Where is he? Is he alright? What if he's dead? It would be all my fault if he is. For several minutes I keep repeating these questions to myself fighting the tears that threaten to escape my eyes. Then I hear the door stat to open...

"How is he?" I ask the doctor before she is even all the way in the room. The doctor for a moment stress at me in surprise them smiles. She was quite young actually in her late 20's probably. She had really dark wavy chocolate brown hair that reach mid back and purple eyes? That part was weird but still very beautiful. Not to skinny or to fat the type of girl anyone with half a brain would fall for.

"Oh, so you're awake already? Your one tough girl to have woken up already. How are you feeling dear?" I didn't care what she had to say at that moment.

"I said HOW IS HE?" I merely yelled the last part and in the process ended up scaring the doctor. I then started feeling bad 'again' I hate yelling especially if I'm the one yelling. I just couldn't hold it in anymore and just started balling. I hated this crying like this looking so weak and frail but at the same time it felt so good.

The doctor came and sat next to me and put her arms around her i just cries on her shoulder. "Calm down everything is going to be alright, shuuu, there, there. Your friend just came out of surgery and is still asleep. You two are really lucky you know it's not every day that you survive being shot in the head and for you to wake up only hours after surgery. It's really amazing hehe!" I just nodded not being able to talk. "Your parents are here to see you." What?! My mind was just racing now just hear that one word my 'parents' they were really here but how I didn't give anyone there names or anything so how could they possibly know that I'm here. Why would they be here? I thought they hated me so why?

"B-but...H-how. I-I-I didn't tell anyone anything. So how could they possibly? I-I'm..." Everything else that came out of my mouth sounded like Gibberish. My doctor just laughed at this seeing how i had all this energy. According to what my parents told her about me.

"Your friend told the paramedics before he passed out. He must really care for you to use the last bit of his strength for you. I'll call them in then. Nurse! You can bring them in now!"

As I waited for the nurse with my parents I just sat there looking at my hands messing with my nails. I did this whenever I get nervous. The doctor was looking over some papers while waiting. As each moment passed I grew more and more nervous with numerous questions going through my head that I started getting dizzy. As I heard foot steps approaching the door my hear felt as if it was going to burst wide open. As the door open I closed my eyes as tight as I could afraid of what though even now i cant answer that. I felt someone sit beside me on the bed and their soft had on my shoulder.

"Amilia." My eyes shoot wide open as I hear my Moms soft voice but still not looking at them. This is actually happening.

"Ami..." It was my Dad. I still didn't look up I didn't need too I could tell it was them just by their voices.

"Mommy...Daddy" you can barely hear me say. "I'm...I'M SO SORRY!" I merely screamed and started crying again.

"What for?" That one really surprised me not just the question but who it came from someone who I didn't expect to come to see me my older brother, Tristan.

"What for?" I repeated. "You know what for! All of this happened because of me you guys my even be in danger now too if they find out were still alive!" Everyone just starts laughing and that's what finally got me to look up and i say that everyone was there. Even my closest friends I didn't notice till now exactly how many people walked into the room.

"Wha-what's so funny?!" Now i was getting mad they way I used to before all of this happened, my embarrassment mad.

"hehe! You, Lia." My best friend Jolie said. I just had this 'what the heck are you talking about' look on my face. "HUH?"

"It took you so long to notice everyone, Sister." That's my little goofy sister, Melody, there for you. I glared at everyone and they just started laughing again.

"Since when do they allow this many people in to visit one person?" everyone just kept laughing at me. "Hmph" then I realized..."Hay wait! Doctor you still haven't answered my question. How is Damian doing? Please i have to know." Everything went silent and apparently I was the only one who didn't know. A heavy sigh came from the doctor which just made it worse...

"He's in a 'coma'. I'm sorry there's nothing we can do just to wait and see what happens but if he is as half as strong willed as you are he should be just fine." She smiled one of those fake smiles I hated them more than this damn rain.

"How are his parents holding up and can I go see him?"

"They seem fine and sure."

I smiled the first in a really long time "Thank you doctor."

She showed me to his room it was just right across from mine so it wasn't to far of a walk and everyone helped me walk as well even though I didn't need it but I didn't mind it was nice to see everyone again and to see how i was wrong about what they thought about me they all really do care about me and that made me so happy that i wanted to cry. When we got the door I tore away from everyone and opened the door myself as I did I say Damian's family by his bead side his girlfriend as well. His mother was the first to notice me. Her eyes widened and I braced myself for the worst...

"Amilia, I am so glad to see you okay!" I was stunned as she pulled me into a big bear hug and it kind of hurt.

"You-your not mad at me? I asked confused by her reaction.

"Why would we? It's not your fault and you should stop blaming your self. Your a sweet girl but don't blame yourself for things that aren't your fault." Damian's father said.

"But-"

"Well I on the other hand I think she should. For all I care you can and go jump off a cliff." Lora, Damian's girlfriend said to me. She never liked me I have no clue why though.

"SHUT UP!" Lulu which I like calling her but her real name is Lucile, Damian's younger sister yelled which was rare she hardly speaks really. "It's not her fault and you know it! You're just a coward who wants to blame others for your own problems. Honestly I don't know what my brother saw in you. While you sat at home watching TV Amilia went to stop my brother from going down the wrong path. What the heck are you even doing here, you don't care what happens t him so why don't you just leave and never come back!" She was pissed and I don't blame her after all she did to Damian none of us stopped Lulu from speaking since none of us wanted to say it.

"Hehe" she did the 'Wicked Witch of the West' laugh man that always creped me out how did he put up with it? "I'd love to see you try to keep me away pipsqueak. So how 'bout it?" Bad move on her part. Lulu only a year younger than us, she's 15 were 16, but man that girl can pack a punch and had a bad temper on top of that.

"Pipsqueak? PIPSQUEAK?! Why I'm go-"

"Lucile! That's enough. Lora you should leave your causing trouble and we are in a hospital and the bad vibes aren't good for Damian's recovery." His father said. His a really nice guy but man is he scary looking. If you didn't know him like us you'd run as fast as you can from him and that's exactly what Lora did haha server her right!

"Thank you guys." I sincerely say for their kindness.

"No prob babe that's what we're here for we're like family!" Lulu once she has those anger attacks of hers she gets all hyper.

Then we hear a loud nock at the door. "Excuse me but is Miss. Amilia Jolie Rosenberg in here?" I male voice asks from behind the door.

"Y-yes I'm here please come in."

Two strange semi muscular men come in. There wearing all black and have black brief cases too. One is a bit taller that the other and had black hair and the other had much darker skin than the other and brown hair they wore sunglasses so you couldn't see their eyes, sunglasses on a rainy day and indoors cliché much. They pull out their badges and the darker one stated "Miss. Amilia were from the FBI. I'm sure you know why were here."

"Yes…So they know I'm still alive huh." It was more like a statement than a question.

"I'm sorry to inform you but yes, yes they do." The browed haired guy said.

"Do they know Damian is too or do they think he's dead?"

"No, it must be because he was shot square in the head. Mhmm yeah that must be it." The brown hair guy is starting to talk to himself. What a weirdo. "Now moving onto more pressing matters. I'm sorry but it's just not safe for you to stay in the United States. So were going to send you to Toyo Japan. Now if you wou-" I cut in before he finished.

"Wait what! Why the heck do I have to go to Japan of all places I don't even know Japanese so WHY!?" I wined I was really starting to get annoyed.

"Well it is one of the few places we haven't used for these programs so we thought we might use you as our first. As for the not speaking Japanese part we have professionals to teach you and you'll be leaving at the end of the month. End of discussion." The dark skin mad demanded. I just moped. "You'll also be attending school there to not raise suspicions. You'll also be living on your own in a special apartment complex were they know of your condition so all li-"  
"Just wait a minute there's no way I'm letting my daughter go all the way to Japan on her own. I will not stand for this!"

"Daddy! Don't worry I'll be fine I'm not a baby ya know. I can take care of myself and hay it can be a good learning experience for me to learn stuff about another culture and get a job and all you know get me ready for the real world which I got a pretty good hang of after all I've been through."

"NO! We just got our big sister back we don't want you to leave us again!" My little brother Deven, yelled.

"It's this or waiting to get killed here besides we have the end of the month to spend as much time together as possible with one another when I'm not busy with those Japanese classes of mine, okay?"

"…okay..."

"Well then it looks like everything's settled. Okay it looks like I have no choice but to listen to you gus and go to Japan."

"Good decision." They said together. I bet they practiced that weirdo's.

I really don't care if I die or nor but after seeing everyone worry over me so much I guess I can stick it out a little longer and in hopes of seeing Damian awake again as well.


	3. Chapter 2

Well we've finally arived to Japan. Yes 'we' they wanted to make shure that I made it to Japan in one peace so the men in black brothers 'escorted' me here. Man was it dull no mater how many times I tryed to start a conversation with them they would just ignore me, hmph!

I wanted my first time on a plain to be fun but no they bith had to have a stick up there butts and we were on a private plane for crying out loud, curtosy of the prsident. I just decided to listen to music and draw since there was nothen better to do.

I somehow was able to get the flight atendent to play a bored game with me and she was really nice along with all the other members of the flight crew. The pilot showed me how to fly the play and I did pritty ok for my first time. All in all it was a nice flight no thanx to those uptight losers.

"Please, fasten your seat belts we'll be landing shortly." the pilot said.

"Aww, i'm sad now i was having fun." I wined.

"Your being to calm were not in the clear until we-" I cut the FBI dude off. "I know, I know. I was just trying to lighten up the mood, sheesh."

I saied goodbye to the fight crew and we were off to my new home and then to where I would be working aperently. My inrollment at my new school was already done so at least i didnt have to worry about that part, I'll be attending Tokyo High. I dont like the way the grades go here because now it's like i'm taking freshman year all over again.

"Were here." The cab driver states planly.

"Wow, i'm living here?!" I was being a bit to loud.

The house was huge, it looked like a mansion almost. Not exavtly a mansion but it was more than twice as big as a orinary house. There were big bronse gates in the front, good for safty.

"We've brought your new roommate." The brown haird FBI guy says into the inercome.

"Come on in!" A soft frail voice says from the otherside.

The gates open for us and we walk in. It looks even bigger when your actually in the gates. The pathway was quite nice the tile design very beatiful, they looked like butterflys non were alike. The grass a beatifuk soft green i felt like taking off my shoes and running through it, there were a few cherry blossom trees scatered through the grass here and ther. However i was so transfixed about everything i didnt notice where i was going...

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" I triped over something and did a face plant into the grownd. "Owie, wha'd i trip over? Oh, it's a teddy bear. Haha, i love teddy bears."

"I-i'm sowy." There was a cute little girl there crying. She had short brown hair in high pigytails and beatiful chocolate brown eyes. She looked to be around 5 or 6 years old. "I-I...I didn't mean t-to to hurt you."

"Don't cry it's not your fault i wasnt looking where i was going. What's your name?" I tryed calming her.

"S-S-Sakura."

"Sakura? Thats a cute name. I'm Amilia nice to meet you. Do you live here?" I asked.

"Mmmhmm, are you our new sister?"

"It looks that way." I smiled twords her as beast as i could i'm still trying to get used to that part. It seemed to work she smiled back at me and grabed my hand and we ran up to the doors of the house where the FBI guys were waiting with my stugg and a lady who looked to be in her 30's she had the same hair as sakura but green eyes and was kinda short.

"Mommy, Mommy lookie it's my new big sister!" Sakura screams happily as we get to the doors and jumps into her mothers arms. It makes me miss my mom. I wonder what she's doing right now?

She just giggles at the little girl and at how fast her mood can change. "Yes i know. She looks nice doesnt she?"

"Yep. Her names, umm A...ummm Miya!" Everyone laughs at how she cant pernounce my name. I didnt think it was that hard to say. "Wa-whats so funny?" She askes cutely with her thumb in her mouth.

"Her names Amilia not Miya sweety." Her mom laughs out.

"It's okay i dont mind."

"Is that so. Your such a sweet child. Now come,come i'll show you to your room then introduce you to the others as well as give you a tour of the house so you dont get lost. You two may leave now i can take care of everything else. I'll also show her to her new job tomarrow so it's not to much for her to take in. K?"

"Well alright. Remember to me careful Miss. Amilia and dont feel shy to call if you need any help or if something comes up." The FBI guy says.

"O-Okay, but i thought you guys said i would be living on my own?" i asked.

"We changed our minds and decided that this way you'd be safer. Now good bye Miss. Amilia." They left before i could say anything else.

I followed the lady i now know as Mrs. Daiki, but her full nam Kizari Daiki but she said she perfered i just called her Kari which i'll try to remember, to my new room. It's too big for me but so are all the other rooms she showed me. It's not painted yet but she says is's so it can be how i like it. Were going to go to the store later so i can pick out the furniture for my room and paint and stuff so right now all my stuff is in my emty room.

"Come now i'll introduce you to everyone." She says. I just now i've been doing that for most of the time i guess i'm still trying to take everything in. Everyone was waiting for us in the living room, it was a big room with red walls and blck lether couches, love seat and the reast of the furniure was black as well. It had the romantic gothic type look, didnt expect that. "Everone, this is Amila Rosenburg. Introduce youselves and properly. You know the pattern."

"Nice to meet you Miss i'm Karis' husband Sada Daiki you can just call me Dada if you want, haha." A tall man with jet black hair and chocolate brown eyes says kindly.

"Sup, the names Ryuo." He looked to be a little older than me 18 maybe. He had jet black hair as well and green eyes so i'm gessing he's their actual son.

"Your mother said properly." Sada said and hit his son on the side of the head.

"Oww, sorry." he mumbles. That made me laugh this family was weird but funny.

"Hay you can all me Kitty but my names Alex Sanderson. I'm from the states as well. So we dont need to talk in Japanes with oneanother but almost everyine is good with Enlish so no worries." She had sholder length red hair with red eyes, thats cool, she looks like a middle schooler probably 14 or 15 she's a little shorter than me.

"I'm next!" I little boy screams he looks like a boy version of Sakura, there twins thats cute. "I'm Aiji Daiki. Sakura and i are twins and were 6 and in our first year of grade school!" He's a hyper one.

"H-hi, i-i'm Rei Chika. I'm 12 and in my first year of middle school." She had long black with navi blue haighlights that went to her midback and ocean blue eyes.

"Ummm, what about that guy over there." i ask pointing to the sleeping boy on the floor.

Kitty walkes over to him and screams in his ear."HAY! HIROKO TIME TO WAKE UP!" His ears have to be ringing after that.

"WAAAAAA, WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR YOU LITTLE BRAT!" The boy i now know as Hiroko sreams back at kittty and is now giving her a noogie. He's a couple inches taller than me and has dark brown almost black hair and purpple eyes. Then he finaly notices me. "Hay whos the chick?" He askes bumfounded.

"What an idot." Ryuo states bluntly. "She's the new girl stupid you knew the one we've been waiting like a moth for to get here and her anmes Amilia, stupid."

"Hmmm, doesnt ring a bell. Wait...WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU ASS!"

"What are you deth now? I called you stupid."

"Why you-"

Then Sada steps in and hit's the two hard on the head. "Nock it off you two your leaving a bad inpres-" he stops because he heres laughing."-sion" I was the one laughing and i was laughing up a storm.

"You guys are hilarious. Is it always like this?! It's just too funny. I think i'll really like it here!haha" Everone is staring at me and my histerical laughter and soon join in. My first day here was really weird.


	4. Chapter 3

I've been standing here for quite a while now not able to decide on which to choose red or a medium blue. After meeting everyone in the house along with the house maids, cooks, butlers, etc. Kizari and the other girls took me to a near by store to get everything for my new room but i feel really bad cuse their doing all of this for me and all the stuff is so expensive. Doesn't Japan have a Wallmart?

"C'mon Mimi just choose one!" Alex,kitty, says to me getting annoyed at me for taking so long on picking a color for my room.

"Sorry! It's just that Kizari is paying for everything and it's making me feel bad for making her do that so-"

"Don't worry about that their loaded! 'Cides they did this for all of us! It's not like your special or anything!"

"Geezze, thanks that makes me fel a whole lot better..." That one stung. I know she didnt mean it thats just the way she is i'm just gunna learn how to get used to her being so rude.

"Dont mind her Amilia, she's just being herself. Take as much time as you like and dont worry about it their doing this so you feel as if your part of the family. In our home thats how it is we may not all be related but thats how it is even the workers are that way as well. So don't feel bad." Rei says giving me a warming smile. She is a really sweet girl and is able to make me feel better no matter what it is and we've just meet a few hours ago.

I try my best to give her just as a warming smile but i dont think i did to well and thanked her. "Okay i think i'll go with this one." I choose the blue paint and as i look at the color i get an good idea for my room but i'll need more colors for the room. "umm...Kizari?"

"Yes, what is it dear?"

I look down at my feet not knowing how to ask her and shy about my request "umm, well...i was wondering if i could get a few other colors but i wont need as big of cans. Actually the smallest size is big enough but only if it's alright."

She giggles i think i might of pernounced some things wrong and at that thought my faced turned bright red."It's fine with me but it does make me wonder what you have planed for your room. Mind telling me?"

"Of course not!" I then tell her the idea i have for my room and she seems to like the idea and were going to keep it a secret from the boys untill it's done.

With that we go and find a suitable bed, dresser, desk, etc. to go in my room but they went a bit over bored they got me a really big T.V. for in my room as well and a nice computer as well no mater how much i protest against it and they we get in the car and head home with a big van following us with all of my new stuff in it.

I wonder why they do all this stuff for me it's not like i will be staying there forever so why? There all so nice to me but thats only because they dont know all the horible things that i have done. Why do they have to be so nice to me? I feel tears stinging at eyes but i manage to hold them back.

"Miya, is there something wrong?" Little Sakura askes me worried. I never was to good at hiding my sadness.

"Naaa, i'm fine just a bit out if it i guess." I lie. I tend to do that alot to not make people worry about me but it always seems to worry them more. She just mumbles and okay and leaves it at that.

When we get back to the house they boys are just laying around doing nothen'. Boys can be really lazy except for Sado he went to work before we left to the store. The others however well...Ryuo is snaking on junk food, Aiji is playing Mario Party, and as always Hiroko is asleep on the couch. We just ignored it and went upstairs to get started on my room.

"Alright, lets ge this party started!" Alex yells.

We brought in a boombox and have music blasting as get to painting. We were dancing while painting and somehow going to a paint fight. However after a few hours of having fun painting and the boys trying to see what was going on and us yelling at them to go away we were done with paint stained clothes and hair. We went and got cleaned up while the work people move the furniture in.

I headed back down stares where everyone else was waiting as well as Sado he just got back from work and was waiting to see the finished room.

"Hay, can we go see your damn room now?" Hiroko asked annoyed.

"Oh, yeah c'mon." I say and lead the way to my room i still havent seed the finish of it since i dont know how they put the furniture in it. I open up the doors and everyone just gasped.

"That's soooo cool Ami!" Aiji shouts amazed at it.

The wall were covered in a fantasy looking place it had swerving trees, flowers of many kinds all different because we all put in our own style of painting along with Sakura. There's a waterfall painted on the biggest wall which looks to flow right into a miniature fountain type ting i got. Everything coordinated even tough it was done by amateurs. Their were fairies, unicorns in a field, a Pegasus flying in the medium blue starry sky and even a dragon.

The furniture went better than i thought it would. The bed was in a corner slanted toward the door. The bed spread coordinated well with the room; the quilt had mixes of greens so it went with the wall behind it that was an open field with pixies, the under sheet were earthy colors, and the pillows were a deep green. The head rest on the bed was black. The T.V. was is the very back of the room with beanbag chairs to each side those were mixtures of white and blue since they were near the waterfall. As well as my desk it was all white with my computer on top that was black. The dresser was close to my bed just at the opposite wall and it was black it was near the dragon that we painted, and i ceiling fan that had an lod look to it since it looked to be rusted and black as well. My room and some of those dragon and fairy statues here and there. It turned out quite nice and a lot of work.

"Wow...awesome room Amilia maybe you can do mine for me." Ryuo joked with me i just laughed at that. "But seriously girls are really creative my rooms pretty plane."

"That how you decided to have your room." Sado says messing up his oldest sons hair. Everyone laughs at him since he starts mumbling some random things as we all go in to take a god look. "Oh, Ami i almost forgot i talked with your boss today and he says that you'll be starting work next week."

Now we were just all sitting around."Okay, but i thought i was supposed to go meet him?"

"yeah, but i decided to go for you so you can get used to things."

"Oh, thank you very much." I bow respectfully. "By the way what is my work exactly? No one ever told me."

"Those guys didn't tell you much did they?" Sado says while ribbing the back of his head and i just shake my head in agreement. "Well first off they want you to pose as a boy while her-"

I interrupted before he could finish "What?! They never said anything like that! And how exactly am i supposed to do that? I do have breasts ya know and their is no way i'm going to cut my hair all off!" I was fuming and pissed at those FBI guys for keeping this a secret from me.

Everyone was just staring at me now i guess my reaction was a little to loud and i just blushed ferociously and looked to the floor to get my bangs to cover it up.

Kizari was the one who spoke up "I can't believe them not telling you this stuff we all already all know."

"Eh, Everyone of you even the younger two?"

"Yes, so i'll explain to you why it is they want you to do so." I nod in response. "Since the guys after you are so dangerous it's very important to hide who you are and not just changing your name will do that so therefore you must pretend to be a guy for now at least." She gives me a sad look and continues on. "We all are doing this so you can have a new life there's a chance that you may never go back to your old life but were all hoping that it doesn't come to that because it will be hard for you to hide your gender for a real long time. I do hope that they will just forget about you and you can go back home but thats why were here in case you cant. I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

After hearing that i couldnt hold it in anymore the not in my throat the tears stinging my eyes i was just crying my eyes out now and didnt even notice everyone come around me to comfort me. All i could thing of was that not being able to see any of my friends or family again i felt like i was going to be sick. But i just cried and cried until their were no more tears left and they all stayed by my side.


	5. Chapter 4

I sit there staring out the window at the beauty of the day. It was really nice out; the sun shining brightly, not a cloud in the sky, birds singing the melody of the day all in tune with one another, and a gentle breeze i can only feel through the open window on this warm summer day.

How i wish i could just go out and lay in the grass under a nice big tree and just enjoy the day but... "Kobu-kun!" i'm stuck in class. It's been a couple of weeks now since i've arrives and i'm getting a bit used to the flow of things here. "If your done day dreaming. Can you translate line ten?" My English teacher asks me.

"Yes sir." As i go to read the sentience i forgot that i'm supposed to stand and earn a cold glare from my teacher. Embarrassing myself once again all the girls giggle and the boys calling me 'stupid', 'idiot', etc. "Sorry, umm...lets see line ten?" i say to myself and get more laughter from the class for talking to myself. "Ah, here it is. It was late at night and the young girl walking home decides to take a shortcut through an ally and has yet to realize what awaits her there." Flawless as usual. "Eh, thats scarey why would the school be making us read this?" I didn't realize i said that out loud.

"Don't worry Hoshi-kun i'll protect you! So dont be scared!" Mayu one of my classmates says/screams and gets closer and closer to me and soon more of the girls join in saying 'No i'll protect you!', 'Dont be scared!', yaddy yada so on and so forth. All the girls seem to have made a likeing to me in such a short time that i've been here and it's really annoying since i'm a GIRL but they dont know so it's not their fault.

The teacher has to hit his ruler on the desk to get the girls to stop. "Well done Kobu-kun now-" the bell rings to signal the end of school interrupts him. "Well continue this lesson tomorrow your dismissed."

I try to gather my things quickly to meet up with Ryuo and Hiroko to get on home but in the hallway Mayu spots me and "Hoshi-kun, you were grate in class today your English is incredible!." she exclaims happily.

"Thank you, but where i'm from it's not that great." Opps mistake there.

"Oh, really where are you from?"I just stand there frozen and trying to come up with an excuse once again. "Well?"

"Oh, umm...er...o,o,Okinawa!" That was the first place in Japan that i could think of so i'm just gunna have to remember that encase anyone else asks.

"Oh, the schools there must be really advanced then or your all really smart. That also would explain such tan skin." She giggles. "But...i'm still puzzled by your hair is it dyed?"

"No, it's 100% natural. It's genetic from my mothers side of the family. Sorry Mayu-san but i really have to get going, bye!" I say running off just leaving here there all confused.

"Your late!" Hiroko yells at me. I say my 'sorry' again this happens almost everyday.

"Girl trouble again." Ryuo says laughing at me and Hiroko joins in on the joke. They both love teasing me and it's really annoying!

"It's not funny!" My voice cracks which just makes him laugh even more that happens whenever i get embarrassed or frustrated.

"Ca'mon we gotta pick up the twins today. I know a short chut we can take." He says still laughing.

On our way to get the twins we come across what to me looks like a manor of some kind. It was HUGE and as i got a better look at it it had many buildings in it so it coldn't be a manor or at lease not one i've ever seen and why would one be in the middle of the city. So i ask "Hay guys what's this place?"

Hiroko 'puffs' and says "A stupid rich kid school that's what it is!"

"Eh, thats a school it's so big!" I say in amazement. Even private schools in America weren't this big.

"Yeah, it Ouran Academy. It goes from grade school to high school. It's a good school but-"

Hiroko interrupts "All the kids there are snobs and dont know the meaning of hard work. The only reason this guy here isn't like that is because his parents raised him as though he was like you and me." He pauses for a second or two then continues "Also theirs the Host Club-"

I cut in "A H-Host Club? Isn't that where they..."

Ryuo jumps in again "I dont know what kind of Host Club they are but who knows i've never actually seen them i left the school before it was made but i know some girls that go to it and they seem to really enjoy it and that all the guys are really handsome. I'm not about to judge before i get to know them unlike someone i know." He say the last part looking toward Hiroko. He just glares at Ryuo. "Anyway we should get hurrying or we'll get in trouble."

With that we left the Ouran academy behind us running to the kids school. It doesn't take to long for us to get there and Sakura and Aiji come running towards us as soon as were in sight and wave goodbye to their teacher and take off to home.

I don't get to much time to relax when we get there because i have work that night and had to get ready. Yes even at work i had to be a boy. I work at this big time restaurant but it also serves as other things for party's and stuff for executive people and of course rich people as well. Tonight was a big night apparently and this really important guy was coming some guy by the name of Suou or something some Japanese names are hard to pronounce. And for some wakey reason i was the one that was to greet him greaaat i'm gunna totally embarrass myself again by pronouncing his name wrong. Well at least the boss showed me a picture so i know which one he is.

Speaking of which here he comes. "Welcome, Suou-sama, we are very pleased to have you here today." I bow respectfully before him in the way i was told to.

He smiled warmly at me and then laughed."Now boy there is no need to bow down so low."

"Sorry sir this is my first time meeting someone so high up" i apologize.

"You are quite young to be working at a place like this. You must be a very skilled worker and such a cute face. You look just like a girl." He laughs some more.

"N-not really sir but thank you for the complement. Now shall i show you to your seat. Oh, i'm sorry i didn't notice your acquaintance there." I say noticing a boy with blonde hair that looked to be around my age.

"Oh, yes i forgot he was there as well. This is my son Tamaki."

"Very nice to meet you." I say bowing once again.

"Yes, verry nice to meet you as well. Umm..." he looks down at my name tag. "Kobu-kun" He says very happy and then grabs my had and shakes it.

"P-please dont call me that Hoshi is just fine." I say showing them to their table.

"Here you go and here are the menu's. I'll be back in a couple of minutes to take your orders." I smile then walk away into the kitchen.

I sigh deeply when i get in there in relief of getting through the first part. I hear giggles from one of the workers, Hikari. "Having fun?" She teases.

"Hay it's not funny. I was so nervous but those guys are just plain weird. Especially the son he's really friendly." i state simply.

"Yeah, alot of rich people are But Tamaki-sama is cute." she giggles."Well you better get back out there here are the waters for them." She hands me a tray with to waters on champagne glasses to me and I say my thanks then leave.

I give them their drinks and as i'm about to take their orders i hear noises and then a guy with a gun comes running in and aimes for Mr. Suou and without even thinking, my feet are just moving on their own i go and push him out of the way and the bulet grazes my arm.

That's when the police swarm the place. "Hoshi are you alright?" Tamaki asks.

"Yeah, this is nothen i've gotten worse." I say laughing

"Eh, Hoshi you are very brave to be laughing with a wound like that. Come on we'll take you to the hospital to get you all fixed up." He says worried.

"Dont worry i'm fine really."

"No, you're going to the hospital young man and on our expenses too." Tamaki's dad demands of me.

"But.." I just sigh in defeat "yes sir."

They take me to an helicopter that is on the roof and fly me to the hospital. Which i didn't get since their was a hospital right down the street and they took me one that was farther away as well as the Suou's accompanied me the entire way. I just needed a couple of stitches and that was it.

"Young man, you should be very proud of yourself not many people would through themselves in front of a bullet to save someone they don't know." The doctor say acknowledging me.

"It was nothing. I've done it several times before."

"Is that so then you must have many scars form all of those bullets." Mr. Suou say coming in to see how i was doing.

"HOSHI!"Tamaki comes in and gives me a giant hug seeing that i was okay. I must have made an impression for him to hug me. "I'm so glad my new friend is okay!" He's crying now.

"Don't worry i'm a pritty tough guy. I won't let some dumn old bulet stop me." I say confidently.

They all laugh at my remark and Mr. Suou coughs so he could talk. "Now, to show my gratitude toward you i am offering you a full scholarship to Ouran Highschool." He says and Tamaki eyes sparkle with joy and me well i just sit there in shock of what was just said.

"That's great, Hoshi, we'll be going to the same school together please say you'll go." Tamaki does puppy dog eyes.

"Umm, thanks but..." Then everyone starts giving me puppy dog eyes and i just sigh. "I'll think about it and have a discussion with my family."

"That's fine here's my card and give me a call to give me your decision and we'll scheduled a walk around the school." He says handing me his card. "Come with us and we'll take you home."

"O-okay"

"I really hope you do come to the school it's great!" Tamaki tells me excitedly and with that we left the hospital.


	6. Chapter 5

Nothing but silence. I am now back at home and have told everyone what had happened and well no one said a thing in over five minutes now. It's really starting to get to me now with everyone just staring at me and i wont look at them since it's so frustrating. "Will someone just say something already!" I say in annoyance.

"Something." Hiroko remarks.

"That's not what i meant." He can be really annoying at times.

"I know i just wanted to piss you off." What an idiot. I'm not Kitty so that wont work on me besides i don't snap that easily.

Ryuo speaks up "Leave her be. Don't let your anger out on her she did nothing wrong."

"I know that! It just pisses me off that she would even consider going to that rich kid school!" Hiroko yells in annoyance.

"Oh, just shut it Hiro! It's her choice not yours." Kitty says in defense but she could be nicer about it. "If it were me i would go. Ouran is known for it's high scores after all."

"Wich is the reason why i want to go. If i get high scores i can get into a good collage which is important to me." I finally speak up.

"But why?! All the kids there and stuck up snobs that dont care for anyone besides themselves!" Hiroko argues back.

"Well actually i met one of the students and he was quite nice, weird but nice. So i guess it's not as bad as it sounds besides Ryuo went there and he's not like that so i'll take my chances." I smile towards everyone. They all still had those worried look on their faces so in order to comfort them on my choice i come up with a compromise for them. "How bout this if i don't like it i'll transfer right back out of there i'm sure the chairman would let me. I saved his life after all."

"Well i guess it's reasonable. Alright everyone in agreement." Kizari asks everyone. They all just mumble 'yeah's, 'fine's, and 'i guess so's but Hiroko was still upset about it. He must of had some bad experience with that place or something. "It's settled then. I'l call for you to make the arrangement for you."

I say my thanks and everyone starts to leave. Soon all who are left are me and Hiroko. "Umm, Hiroko, why are you so against me going there?"

"Because i don't want you to become like them and there's that Host Club i don't-"

I cut him off before he finishes what he was saying. "Don't worry i wont i promise. Besides it's me were talking about here the girl who came back from the ends of the earth." i say jokingly to hopefully cheer him up and it seemed to work because he was laughing now.

"Alright but if you break your promise your gunna pay." He threatens a not very good threat.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say." It's fun teasing him since he does it so much to me. "I just hope the girls dont hit on me this time." Now he's realy laughing and once again i yell my 'it's not funny' for like the hundredth time since i came here.

The rest of the night went pretty smoothly as everyone got used to the idea of me going to Ouran High school and after they all got over the fact that i got shot again. However the next day at school is what i worried about and how they were going to take the news of me changing schools. After just being here for only a couple of weeks i've made friends quite quickly. I guess i could just tell them that i'm moving again but that wont work out to well. What to do? Well i guess i'll just have to wait and see...

At school the way things went well..."WHAT?!" yeah not to well. "You just got here and you transferring already?!" One of my classmates shouts.

"Yeah, well it's just that they have higher grade scores there and it will really get me working hard so-" I try to explain but get cut off.

"Dont you like us. I mean we didn't do anything to offend you did we?" Mayu asks.

"No, no, not at all. It just provides me an opportunity to get into higher colleges than most schools do so thats all and ...How bout this i promise to come visit everyone every once in a while and you come visit me too,k?" I say to all the sad faces. My compromise seemed to work again but it's all i could think of at the time.

It was a pretty hectic day having to explain the same thing over and over in each class and a lot of sad faces as well most from girls...

When i got home i just plopped down on the couch exhausted from the stressful day of telling everyone goodbye and to make things worse i had to start at my new school tomorrow and i didn't even have the uniform yet so i had to go see Chairman Suou first thing in the morning. I laid there deep in thought and put my arm over my eyes to try to block everything out and let out a deep sigh. "Rough day?" I didn't notice that Kizari had walked into the room.

I nodd in response and sit up so she can have a seat. "Kizari, do you think i made a mistake?" i asked questioning my decision.

"I don't think i'm the one you should be asking."

"Yeah, i know." I got what she meant. I should be asking myself that but i have no clue if i made the right decision. "My head hurts now." She just giggles at me again.

"Don't think so hard. I'm sure that you'll be fine. Dont put too much stress on yourself or you'll end up sick and we dont want that now do we?" She smiles warmly making me fell a little better.

"Thanks, i hope your right." i get up and start heading uo to my room. I needed to get out of my school close and get my mind off of this whole ordeal. Well until tomorrow we'll have to waite and see how things turn out...


	7. Chapter 6

I stand in frot of Ouran High School to nervous to go in. I was just waring a normal T-shirt and jeans so i didn't even look like a student for there. In fact no one is even arriving at school yet why did we have to meet this early? I let out a deep sigh and started heading in "better just get this over with" i mumble to myself.

I first had to find the Chairman's office but the only problem is this school is HUGE and i'm completely lost. Somebody help me! I scream in my head but not like anyone would hear me so i just keep wandering around in hopes of finding where i'm supposed to go.

I just kinda gave up and just walked and walked looking down at my feet, hands in my pockets, and kicking invisible pebbles. With me and not paying attention where i'm going i accidentally bump into someone with a big 'umph' and start falling to the ground but the contact never comes. The mysterious man has stopped my from getting hurt.

I just stand there dazed for a moment then look up at whoever it was that saved my booty from getting a bruse. I look up to see a really tall boy, i reach a little lower than his shoulder, with black spiky hair. At first i thought he was a teacher but then i noticed that he wore the schools uniform. I smile and say "Thank you for catching me." He just nods in response. "Oh, and i'm sorry for bumping into you inthe first place. I should really pay more attention where i'm going." i say rubbing the back of my head. I really hope he didn't notice anything when i bumped into him.

"It's okay." Not much of a talker.

It was silent between us for a couple of moments then i realized that i still needed to find the Charmans office. "Umm, i was wondering if you could help me find the Chiarman's office? I'm kinda lost and it's my first day and all so.." I say shyly embarrassed at the situation.

"Shure, it's down this way." He says plainly pointing down the way he just came from and starts walking i follow behind quietly.

I really don't like the silence and try to think about something to talk to him about but can't think of anything. Oh wait i don't know his name yet. "Umm, sorry but..I never got your name.

"Takashi Morinozuka..."

"Oh, nice name. I'm Hoshi Kobu" I say smiling once again to try to get one from him. It doesn't work i just got a look of acknowledgement. That was basically all i could get out of him it was quiet the rest of the time.

"Here we are." We were at double doors with a sign that read Chaireman's office. Wow, you'd think i would of found it.

"Thank you so much, Takashi-san!" i say happily and bow to him. I got a different look from him this time but i just let it slide maybe i was acting to much like a girl but not like i could help it i am one. With that we say our goodbyes. I hope i see him again he seems to be really nice guy maybe we can become good friends.

I just walk in without knocking. "Sorry i'm late i got lost." i apologize.

The Mr. Suou is just sitting there staring at me i feel really uneasy and start fidgeting. "Umm,I-"

"You had me worried." He says sternly.

"I-i'm sorry!" i say frantically bowing.

I just here a deep sigh come from him. "It's okay as long as nothing happened to you." He says getting up out from behind his desk. He had something in his hands "Here is your new school uniform." He hands me the cloths "You can go change in there" He hand gestures to a door. I say my thanks and go change.

I didn't notice till i was almost done changing that there was also a hat there that wen't better with the uniform than the one i had on. i put it on and when i come out he's there waiting with a piece of paper in hand. "Thank you for the hat, Mr. Suou, But you didn't need to get it for me."

He laughs a bit "I wanted to. It's not everyday you run into a GIRL who's trying to hide the fact that she indeed is one."

My eyes when wide how did he find out? Has he know all this time. "H-how did you-"

"It wasn't that hard to figure out. You'r voice mostly gave you away it's quite soft." I'm unable to say anything i'm in such shock. "Don't worry i won't tell. However will you please tell me why."

I take a few moments to process what's going on then i agree and tell him everything but he had to promise not to tell a soul and he did. "I see you've been through quite abit and you're probably going to get into a lot of trouble by telling me this arn't you?"

"Probably..." I let out a sigh "I'll call those guys later and tell them what happened and we'll just see. I woun't worry about it though but i do have to say you are the very first to figure it out." I don't really care anymore i'm always getting into trouble with those two FBI guys.

"You don't need to i'll explain everything to them and i woun't let them take you out of my school just leave me their number and i'll take care of everything."

"HUH? Bu-but" He gave me a really stern look "Y-yes sir!" I say frantically and give him the number and he gives me my scheduled and i head out.

Trying to find my Homeroom, which already started by the way, i can't help but think to myself how stressful that was but try to push it out of my head. Once again i wasn't concentrating on where i was going and ended up bumping into someone again but this time i actually fell to the floor and dropped my schedule in the process. "Owie" I say rubbing my rump. "Ahh, sorry about that." How many times today am i going to say that? Sheesh.

There was a boy with black hair and glasses standing infront of me and he has my schedule now. "Hmm, you know you'r going the wrong way. classroom 1-A is tha way" He says pointing to the right.

"Ehhh, really?! I hate this school so far i'm always getting lost, ARGH!" He laughs at me while i'm freaking out on the ground still to. He doesn't seem to want to help me up so i get up my self and pat myself down to get the dirt off. "Can i have that back now?" I ask pointing to the paper.

"Here, would you like me to help you find your class?" He asks with a creepy smile.

"Uhhhh, sh-shuuure?" It came out sounding like a question. He was strange. Do all the guys here have to be so weird! I didn't even notice that he stopped and i bumped into him again but didn't fall this time. "Sorry..." I then noticed that we were at my class room. "Oh, we're here. Uh thank you very much...umm...Sorry what's your name?" I'm realy out of it today getting loss, bumping into people what's next some more people are gunna realize i'm a girl?

"Kyouya Ootori, and you are?"

"Hoshi Kobu, nice ta meet cha!" I say extending a had. He just looks at it so i put it back down. "umm, well i guess i better go in huh? See you around Kyoya-san!" I say waving we just makes a little motion of his hand.

I knock on the door "Come in!" i slide the door open to my new class room.

"Sorry i'm late i kept getting lost!" I apologize to the teacher rubbing the back of my head.

"You, must me the new student. Well, come on in." He motions for me to come all the way in i was just standing in the doorway at first. "Class this is our your new classmate, Hoshi Kobu!"

"Ah, very nice to meet you all." I say frantically and bow. The class laughs at my nervousness. Why do i always imbaras myself?

The teacher coughs to get the class attention. "Now then, you'll be sitting nex to, Hikaru, raise your hand!" Two boys, twins, wit orangish hair both raise their hands. The boy in between them seems to get really pissed when they did that and yelled at them. Hmm, he looks familiar.

When he looked up at me i then realized and by the expression on his face he had too. "Ah, Ami-" I quickly grabbed him before he could finish saying my name and pulled him out of there. Everyone else seemed to be in a daze.

I let go of him "Amilia, what are you doing here?!" He nearly screamed.

"Shhhh, Haruhi, no one can know about this." She got it i was in some trouble again and nodded.

"Heh heh, sorry about grabbing you like that. Ru-ru." I say rubbing the back of my head.

"It's okay Ama." We smile to each other and give each other a big hug it's been so long since we've last seen each other. I told here that i would explain this to her latter since i knew i could trust her.

We went back into class "Sorry about that. We're old friends i just got excited." I apologize rubbing the back of my head.

"Ooookay that was weird but since we got a new student the rest of the period is free time." The teacher says and then sit in his seat saying something like he needs 'a vacation' or something.

"Haruhiiii" i here two voices from behind us say. We look to see the twins from before.

"Ami-er, Hoshi, this is Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachin." She says pointing to which is which. Hikaru had his hair parted on the right and Kaoru had his hair parted on the left. It'll take me a couple of days to be able to tell which is which.

"Hmm, so you're the one who saved the Chairman's life." Karu said. "Tono's told us alot about you." Hikaru finished off. "He told us you were good looking but he never said that you had a face like a girls." They say in sync.

Uh-oh not good. "Guys, dont teas him. It is his first day after all." Before the twins could respond to that.

"Haru-can!" A little boy comes running in and jumps on Haruhi and gives her a big hug.

"H-Hunny-sempai!" Sempai!? He's so tinny there's no way he can me a upper classman!

"Sempai's what're you doing here." The twins ask.

"Takashi, Bunbun, and i wanted to see the new guy!" He says with flowers in the background. Ahh he's so cute like a little kid! Wait Takashi could it be? I look up as see the firt boy i met here.

We both point at the same time and say "Ah"

"Your from earlier. Thanx again for the help!" I say noting how grateful i was.

"Mori-senpai, you know he-him?" Haruhi asks.

He nods "Mmm, we met this morning."

"Oh, so that's why i didn't see you earlier you were helping him out." The little boy says. "Hi, i'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka but you can just call me Hunny and this is my bunny Bun bun!" Hunny says holding up a pink stuff animal bunny.

"Hi, i'm Hoshi Kobu, nice to meen you Hunny-san. That's a cute bunny." I say smiling back at him.

Everyone looks at be weirdly but i don't know why. "Wh-"BAM! THE door swings open. We all look towards the door to see who the culpret of all the noise was. It was...TAMAKI! That guy shure is loud.

"TAMAKI-SEMPAI!" I here practically all the girls scream. "What are you doing here, Tamaki-sempai?" One of them asks.

I see him get really close to her and gently put his hand under her chin and say "My dear princess. I have but two reasons to be here. One is to see all you lovely ladies and two is to see the man who saved my father." What the heck What up with that! This guys a total player!

I see Kyouya walk in behind him "Tamaki." He says pushing up his glasses.

"Oh yes, now where is he?" He is looking around for me and i really don't care right now. "Hoshi, there you are!" He gives me a giant hug again.

"H-hi Ta-Tamaki." I try my best to say. "I-i can't bre-breath."

"HUH, what was that i couldn't hear-" i suddenly was out of Tamaki's death defining grip and in the air. I was very confused then realized that i was pulled out of Tamakis arms by Takashi.

"Eh? Ah, thank you Takachi-san!" I say still on his shoulders. I then giggle "This is fun! I'm now taller than everyone!"

Everyone just stares again. Like i'm a weirdo "Whaaaat?"

Then i feel a very angry presence...the teacher. "The four of you get back to your own classes!" He was very angry.

"Yes, sir!" Tamaki says. Then Takashi puts me down and they all ran out of the room.

"That was weird." I say.

"Eh, you'll get used to it..." Haruhi states simply.

A really strange day this has started off as i wonder how the rest will match up?


	8. Chapter 7

So far all the classes have been boring as usual and I spaced off a couple of times. It's really weird how the classes go here nothing like at home and you don't get much choice in what ones you take either. But I guess I'll have to deal with it I did at the last school.

As soon as the bell rings I stand up and stretch out my arms and legs "Ahhh, finally lunch, I'm starving." I accidentally said that out loud.

"Want to eat with us?" Haruhi asked me and pointed to the desks by the window. I smiled and nodded. Hikaru and Kaoru were there with us so I guess their all really close that's good but I wonder if they know…

At first we are just talking about random things and me asking Haruhi for help understanding the Japanese History homework. I guess I'll never be good at history no mater where I study it.

"Hay, Hoshi." Kaoru speaks up and we all look towards him from whatever we all were doing.

"Hmmm…." Not much of a reply.

"You and Harihi known each other for a ling time right?" He asks.

"Yeah, why?"

"So then you know he's really a girl."

I just start bursting out laughing the look on his face is just to serious and I tried not to as well. His face turns bright red like a tomato maybe I over did it bit that was just so funny.

"Ha-ha, sorry for laughing, but yeah. We've known each other since we were kids so naturally I do and were still the beast of friends even though we've always lived so far apart from each other. I didn't know you guys knew though." I pause for a second then realized. "Oh speaking of which. Ruru why are you dressing like a boy….Well I don't really blame ya those girls uniforms are ugh" I say sticking my tongue out and pointing my finger in my mouth.

"We'll it just kind of happened. My school ID has me as female but everyone thinks I'm a guy." She sighs a deep sigh and tells me the whole story start to finish about how a neighbor kid stuck gum in her hair so she gave herself a hair cut and how bad her Dad flipped out. _Hmm I should go stop by their house sometime and say "hi"_. When she came to school dressed in baggy cloths and her big glasses, so everyone automatically thought she was a guy and not having much of a chest doesn't help her out either. Then how on her first day after school she wanted to study and since they don't really use it as one she went looking around for a place to study and came across the third music room and ended up being the Host Club. "They really creped me out. Especially with the fact that they thought I was gay." I laugh at that.

"Hay!" The twins say in union. "Were not weird!"

"Yes you are." Haruhi replies in a monotone voice. They start arguing with each other after that.

*Waite a minute.* "You two are in the Host Club?"

"Yeah and so is Haruhi." They say pointing to her.

"Huh, really? Didn't expect that from you, it's just not your thing how'd this happen?" I asked confused about everything that's been going on today.

"Well if these two didn't interrupt me then I would have gotten to it." Haruhi glares at them. _Maybe she's PMSing ha-ha…_ "Ok so where was I? Oh yeah, I ended up accidentally breaking a really expensive vase and I don't have the kind of money to pay for it so I had to work as their "dog" at first. Then some other stuff happened that I don't feel like getting into detail about, but they ended up seeing how good looking I was and decided to train me into being a Host, so here I am."

"Eoh, hmm that's interesting. That explains it and you dressing like a guy." I say in a reply to everything I've learned been going on here. "So what about you two? Why did you join the club?" I wonder since there nice guys and seem noting like I've expected from what Ryou and Hiroko have told me.

"Tamake…" Hikaru say.

"…He somehow got us to join." Kaoru finishes.

"Well I'm really surprised since my friends really don't seem to like you guys much but you all seem really nice. By the way anyone else I know in it so I don't freak when I figure it out another way." I ask no one in particular.

"You've already met them all" Haruhi chimes in.

"Oh, who?" I really am not sure there are a lot of guys at this school and in this class and me being really ditzy can't figure it out.

"Honey sempai, Mori sempai…" Haruhi starts.

"…and Kyoya as well…" Hikaru and Kaoru finish.

"So basically everyone…" I say weird-ed out. They all just nod in response. This makes me start to really think about it… "Hmmm, don't you think it's strange how I just randomly somehow met all the members of the Host Club?"

"Now that you mention it yeah." They all say at the same time. "How exactly did you meet the sempais anyway, Hoshi?" Hikaru asks me modestly.

"It just kind of happened. First I met Tamaki and his dad at the place I work at and his dad gave me a scholarship here for saving them, then I met Takashi because I bumped into him this morning literally and since I was lost trying to find the chairman's office. After that I bumped it Kyoya and he helped me find the class room. The rest of you…well you know how they all just randomly came into our class for no real reason…Hmm do they always do that?"

"Occasionally." Haruhi replies.

"Hmm, but it's still really strange that I met all the Host Club members on the same day." I think to myself and then snapped my fingers. "Maybe it's destiny." I chimed standing up straight and tall with confidence in what I said and sparkles all around me.

They all got anime sweat drops. "Yeah, or they all just wanted to meet the "brave hero" that Tamaki keeps going on and on about." Hikaru says with annoyance in his voice. I was about to reply but then the bell rings signaling everyone to get ready for the next class. So we all went to our seats mine was to the right of Kaoru, to the left of him Haruhi and then to her left was Hikaru.

I was to buys lost in my own thoughts that I didn't notice the teacher call my name. "Mr. Kobu!"

"Y-yes sir!" I say shocked.

"Now that you're with us, will you please translate the next line?"

"Sure…" I try to figure out where we were.

"Page 50, line 10." Whispered the girl sitting to my right. She has porcine skin and mid length black hair and really bright eyes that almost look white.

"Thank you." I whisper back and smiled. _Oh this is really easy to translate it's just a short little line_. In English I say "The little children runaround and play in a flower filled field so beautiful that it makes you want to cry." I finish and see everyone staring at me in awe at how well it was translated even the teacher was speechless. I look over at Haruhi and she smiles at me and I smirk and wink at her being all cocky and sit back down waiting for the rest of class to pass by. However that isn't going to happen anytime soon I still have the other half of the school day to get through.

Last class of the day and I had to separate from the others because I was taking a higher math class than them, a junior math class to be exact. So I went looking for that. "Hmmm, let's see room 2A…." I say to myself looking up and down the hallways at all the signs above the doors. "Ah, here it is." I slide the door open and everyone looks at me since I'm a little late but it isn't my fault I don't know where anything is at this dumb school. "Sorry I'm late" I apologize and bow to the teacher.

"Since it's your first day I'll let it slide but don't let it happen again." She says sternly, and then turns to the rest of the students. "Class! You all know of the new transfer student in the freshman class. Well since he was taking advanced math at his old school he will be here as well. Be nice to your under classmen." She turns to me again and looks at me weirdly then I realized I was still just standing in the doorway where no one could see me. *Oops.* I walk in with my head lovers now I was now in front of everyone but haven't looked up yet. "Introduce yourself." She states annoyed. But I was really nervous since they were all older than me. _What if their mean to me or don't like me._ I kept thinking to myself and finally work up the courage to say something after a couple of seconds passed.

I bow down really low and say. "I-i-i-I'm Kobu Hoshi! N-nice to meet you!" I almost scream while stuttering and feel my face warm up. I hear snickering from most of the people in the class room and even the teacher. My face just got reader. Then I hear some thing else…

"Hoshi!" I remember that vice anywhere, Tamaki. I look up seeing him run towards me but unfortunately I don't have enough time to react. He gets me in another killer hug. _Do guys like hugging everyone they meet in Japan or what?_ I think to myself while Tamaki suffocates me for the second time that day.

"H-hi Ta-ma-k-ki…" I barley breath out as I hear a bunch of whispers coming from the class. _What's up with them?_ The teacher clears her throat and Tamaki lets go of me.

"Now if you'd take your seat it'll be the empty one behind Mr. Shou."

"Yes ma'am."

I take my seat as well as Tamaki then the teacher goes back to the lesson. I don't rally know what were doing so I don't even bother trying. I'll get Tamaki to help me later. I notice that Kyoya sits right next to us. I wave at him and he just ignores me Humph meani! I take in a deep breath and let it out._ Well whatever he's probably one of those really serious guys about doing his work well. I guess I can ask him as well but I don't feel like it. It doesn't even look that hard I'll probably be able to figure it out on my own like I usually do if I miss a lesson._

"Pssst, Hoshi" I look up to see Tamaki turned around. "We're on page 10, lesson 2. If there's anything you don't get just ask I'll help you out." He tells me.

I smile at him and say "Tanks" _I might as well pay attention now since he was nice enough to go through the trouble in telling me._ However I ended up just spacing out like I do in most of my classes, but still do my work just now paying much attention to it. I'm ahead of the teacher anyways; she goes to slow for my liking. I hear her set the chalk down and tell us that the rest of it is for homework. _Guess I don't have any math homework tonight_! As I was getting my things packed up to leave. "Hay, Hoshi!" I hear Tamaki say happily. I just 'hmmed'. "You've hear of the Host Club, Right?"

"Yeah, what about it." *He better not ask me to join.*

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to come and check it out since I'm its president and all." He says really proud.

"Well…" He interrupts me.

"It'd decided then!" He looped his arm with mine and shouts. "Let's go!"

"Huh? Waite, I didn't-ahh!" He drags me off before I could finish what I was saying.

Once we finally came to a stop I was to dizzy to stand up. _This boy is too energetic._ "Here we are! Music room 3." Tamaki says happily then opens the doors. A light and flower petals come flowing out when it's opened and I hear a "Welcome!"

"Oh Tama-Chan it's just you, you're late!" Honey says coming over and for some reason he's dressed in a very nice ball gown. Then he notices me "Ah, Shiko-Chan, you're here too!"

"Sh-Shiko…? What is that a weird combination of my first and last name?" I ask and he gets a really sad look on his face.

"Weird, you don't like it." His eyes start to get all teary. _Huh I didn't mean to make him cry!_

"N-no I just meant that its, umm, a very neat nickname." I say trying to make him cheer up and it seems to work.

"Oh, ok!" Honey goes and skips over to Takeshi and jumps up on to his shoulders.

Everyone's staring at me now and most in a creepy way especially the twins and Kyoya. "Looks like we got ourselves a new member, this shall increase our profits quite a bit." He says with a smirk and a push of his glasses.

"H-huh?" At this moment now I truly am speechless I have no clue what to say or do to get myself out of this, since they won't listen to a word I say. Tamaki snaps his fingers and the twins go to his side immediately.

"Hikaru, Kaoru!"

"Yes, Mi-lord!" They say.

"Take Hoshi here and get him in his outfit."

They come over to me on each side and pick me up by my arms and carry me off over to the dressing room. I hear Haruhi welling for them to stop but I guess the others stopped her but I couldn't really hear what they said to her. They come in with me along with a dress and wig in hand. They give me a big scary, creepy smirk and start coming towards me, as a reaction I just start to bay away but they cornered me in to the mirror. They start and try to undress me but I kick them away and yell. "I can dress myself!" _Aww man I guess I have no choice now don't I? Well whatever I guess it could be worse the dress could be really ugly but I better wear the wig or else they'll figure it out and that the wig is strait hair and mines curly, and I better keep my chest taped down as well. Sheesh I really just wanted to go home so I could take these stinken bandages off there such a pain._ I sigh a deep sigh and get all the way dressed. I look in the mirror to see how it looks and if the wig was on right. _I guess it looks alright._ I take a deep breath and step out of the dressing room and say. "Well, how does it look and be brutal." No one says anything at first and just stares at me and I start to feel really nervous.

"You look so cute!" Tamaki yells and gives me I giant huh again. "You look just like a girls, you're adorable." By each second passes by I hugs me tighter and tighter and it starts to get hard to breath and make weird noises trying to speak.

"Tama, he can't breathe with you hugging him like that." Honey steps in and says.

"Oh, sorry." He tells me letting me go and drop to the floor with a plop. I'm really dizzy so I just lye there waiting for things to stop spinning.

"I think you killed him." Hikaru says poking me.

"Stop that!" Haruhi pushes him away from me. "Hay, are you okay?" She kneels down my side and lifts my head.

"Y-yeah now I am thanks." I reply. I look around at everyone and notice that Tamaki has changed into a nice suet like what the others wore just a bit more out there. "Hay how come Haru, Honey and I have to wear dresses?" I ask Tamaki.

"Because it looks so good on you!" He says with starry eyes.

I got an anime seat drop and said. "That's beside the point." But he just ignored me off in his own world of his. Then I hear my cell phone ring and rush to the dressing room to get it out of my pants pocket. It was Hiroko calling me so I answered. _Probably wondering where I am since I was supposed to meet them right after school but we don't need to pick up the kids today so no reason to hurry._ "Hello?"

"Where are you?! You were supposed to meet up 15 minutes ago!" He yells into the phone. I hold the phone as far away from my ear as possible as he continues to yell at me, and everyone is staring at me with a look pity on there faces. Then I hear Ryous vice on the other end their arguing on who is to talk to me. All of us in the room get sweat drop now since they can hear them yelling as well; it's that loud. _Dude there must be a lot of people staring at them argue out there._

"Umm, guys…" I try to get their attention but it doesn't work there still yelling at each other. _Man I can't believe I have to live with these guys._ This is really starting to get on my last nerve so I just scream into the phone as well. "Just give the damn phone to Ryou!" It's in English too so Hiroko has no clue what I said just that I want to talk to Ryou since that's the only word he got out of it. Tamaki stares at me with a 'damn he speaks English well' look. _What's with all the weird looks today?_

"Hay, Ami where are you?" I guess I scared them into calming down.

I breathe out a deep breath and say "The exact place you told me to stay away from." There's silence for a few seconds "Uh, Ryou?..." I say finally.

"What did I tell you?" He says with a big of anger in his voice and I start to get a bit nervous.

"I-I know, but…"

"No buts. Stay there we'll come and get you." I was about to say something else but then he hanged up the phone. _I don't like this feeling…_


	9. Chapter 8

I just stand there for a bit let out a big sigh. Man those two are really over protective of me. My own older brother doesn't even act like that actually he just doesn't seem to care to much but that's just the way he is, besides I can take care of myself. Well they don't know that or what I've done or can do and it's best that they don't find out either. At least I really hope they don't. I then look at everyone and bow in apology. "Sorry but it looks like I have to go."

"Why? Who was on the phone?" Haruhi asked me.

"They're just some guys I live with. They're also a bit protective of me I don't know why we haven't even known each other that long." I tell her.

"Then they know, right?" She says/ asks.

"Yeah." I say simply.

"Then that's why." Haruhi stats bluntly.

"I kinda figured that but whatever."

Our conversation now being over we notice everyone staring at us all confused like. "Wha~t?" we say in union. Pretty obvious what they're thinking right now though.

"Well" The twins start to say. "We have no clue what you two are talking about." They finish in union like always and with the same look on their faces. Right then I got an awesome idea and smirked at Haruhi and automatically know what I was thinking and gave me a nod for the okay.

"Well" We start talking like the twins and on purpose too. We used to do this stuff all the time when we were kids. "We don't know either." We finished saying and with the same look as Hikaru and Kaoru had on theirs. Every one looked at us dumbfounded and then we continue.

I go and wrap my arms around Haruhis shoulders and rest my head on hers. "You know" I begin.

"You really shouldn't but in on other peoples conversations." Haruhi finishes. They're all just speechless. Then we both start giggling like the silly girls we are.

"Don't worry were just messing with you guys!" I say with a wink. I'm actually surprised we were able to pull this off like old times. Since we haven't seen each other in so long and all of what I've been going through these past years. I'm really happy to see Ruru again I fell as if I can almost forget about it all, almost being the operative word. Oh how I really with I could. Maybe being here in Japan instead of America I can really get a new start like nothing ever happened. At least eventually I hope I can still feel that way after being here for a while. I know I just met these guys but I'm comfortable around them and fell as if I can just forget everything. Maybe just maybe… I can…

"Shiko-chan" I look and see Hunny with a sad face next to me now. "Can you really not stay and play with us?" He asks me.  
I let got of Haruhi and bend down so I'm at his level. "Sorry, but that's what I was trying to say to you guys earlier. I go home with them everyday and they worry about me is all and I also have work in a bit too, so that's also a problem." I say apologetically patting is head and wiping away a stray tear. "How bout this next time I'll stay, okay?" I say to try to cheer him up. It seemed to work.

"Really" He said cheerfully and I nodded. "Okay!" Then he went back over to Mori and on his shoulders like always.

Then I noticed something. "Uh, Ruru"

"Hmm" Was her reply.

"Why is Tamaki in a fetal position in a corner with a dark cloud hovering over him?" I asked simply and confused. Never seen that before.

"Ahh, he's depressed."

"Why?"

"Donno" A simple statement as usual. "Oi, Senpai what you depressed for this time?"

"It's my fault…" He says in a low depressing voice now drawing circles with his finger on the ground. Man oh man. This boy flip flops more than a fish out of water. If that's even possible. Heh-heh.

"What is, Tama-chan?" Hunny asks him.

He looks up at us his face soaked with tears "Hoshi got in trouble because I dragged him here!"

Huh, that's why? I accidentally let out a laugh which causes him to go into shock. "Sorry, that wasn't supposed to come out. I don't blame you Senpai besides I'm not in trouble they were just worried about me." I say with a smile trying to comfort him.

"R-really?" He asks and I nod with an "mmhmm" for a reply. He pops up right back to his old self and gives me a hug rubbing his head against mine. I get an anime sweat drop. Just like a fish out of water.

"Can you let me go now? I need to change before…" I didn't even get a chance to finish my sentence because Hiroko and Ryuo came bursting through the door. Uh, too late. They got here quicker than I though they would though. They both were kind of frozen though probably at both; me being in a dress and being hugged my Tamaki.

Hunny goes over and pokes them but nothing. "Ah, they're really frozen! Aren't they Takashi?"

He just mutters an "mmm".  
"What's wrong with them?" Tamaki asks all cute like and to no one in particular.

"Senpai…" Haruhi say annoyed and with an anime sweat drop.

The twins then come in "Mi lord, look at how you and Hoshi look right now."

Then he notices that he was still hugging me and I was still in that ball gown and we look like we were a couple in an embrace. I did look like a girl at the moment and he's a guy so of course what else would happen. Anyone would have frozen up if they saw their friend that they were very protective of being hugged by a handsome guy. Although he doesn't know that I'm an actual girl like they do. Then he frantically lets go of me with that cocky laugh of his which I don't know why though.

I didn't notice but now everyone has gathered around the two of them. Oh boy this is gunna be a pain in the butt. I go over there as well but I know I'm going to regret it. "I think their coming to." Kaoru said.

"W-what?" Hiroko mutters out finally. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WEARING A DRESS?!" And there he goes. I just stood there with a blank look on my face not really wanting to answer and not really caring.

"Not just that." Ryuo then comes in saying. "What were you doing hugging him!" He yells pointing at Tamaki who just has that confused look of his on. But before I could answer he goes on saying some more. "Do they know? They know, don't they? I knew it!" All I could get out was little crackling sounds.

"Should have figured this would happen if you went to a school by yourself." Hiroko assumes.

"Hay" I say angrily.

"On your first day and this happens what are you going to do? Huh, kiddo?" Hiroko continues.

"Oi, you guys better not tell anyone you get that!" Ryuo then yells at all of them. Everyone was just all confused at what was going on, well except for Mori and Kyoya they had the same look as always on.

I was really getting mad now with them not letting me get a word in and with all of their assumptions. I was about to blow my top. "Will you two SHUT UP!" I yelled at them in English and then that got everyone surprised. Now Mori and Kyoya even had shocked looks on them. I let out a big heavy sigh since that got them to shut their mouths and let me speak. "They don't know okay so just relax." I say all calmed now that I got that out.

"Oh" they said simply and in union. Seriously that's all they have to say after that. Boys sure are a pain in the butt.

"Now, now" Tamaki comes in with his 'charm' to get things back in order. "Since things are all settled here. Why don't we sit down and discus what's going on over some tea."

"Stay out of this pretty boy" They both said snapping at him.

"Ruw" I say to them sternly and very pissed and they could tell. However I could tell none knew what I said though.

"German?" Mori asks me.

"Dutch" Kyoya says for me pushing up his glasses.

"Thanks anyway look at what you did to him. I say pointing in the corner. For the second time today he was in a fetal position with a dark cloud looming over him again. We all get anime sweat drops from his random muttering that you could barley make out and had nothing to do with what was going on. "Go say your 'sorry' to him already" I say pushing them towards him.

They go and walk slowly over to him and part way stopped and looked back at me and I just motioned for them to keep on going. When they get to him finally they stop and Tamaki looks up at them with some sad puppy dog eyes and they turn their heads away rubbing them. Those two may fight a lot but man they sure are a lot alike. "Sorry about that we didn't mean it." Ryuo speaks up first. "Yeah were sorry." Hiroko says finally.

Tamaki then pops back all sparkly and says "All is well, I forgive you." Then goes and grabs their hands and shakes them like their really good buddies it's quite funny actually. The other two were just standing their dumfounded.

"Oh yeah" I said suddenly. "I'm gunna go change now!" I then go running to the changing room so I could get out of those clothes.

When I got in there it was like a huge weight was taken off of my shoulders it was such a relief to get out of there. I got to take off that stupid wig too. "This thing's heavier than I thought it would be." I say rubbing my neck and it even cracked a little. I let out a yawn while finishing up. Man am I tired. I really wish I didn't have work today. Oh how I so wish I could just ditch it today since I've had such an exhausting day as it is. Oh well no helping it I need the money since I don't like mooching off of Ryuos' family. When I come out of the dressing room everyone is at the couches sipping some tea. I got an anime seat drop. They ended up drinking tea with them anyway.

"Hoshi!" Tamaki chimes waving his had at me. "I've saved you a seat by me and Haruhi!" Ha-ha the goofy look of his and Haruhi's face that cracks me up. She gets annoyed by that kind of stuff so it's not surprising. I go over to sit by them but I could tell Ryuo is really concerned Hiroko is too engulfed with eating his peace of coffee cake. I just give him the OK sign but it doesn't seem to help him out much though. Worry wart. I took a sip of the tea and it was cinnamon and quite sweet sweeter than it's supposed to be though so that was kinda odd. I heard a giggle then. I looked over and it was from Haruhi and she then gave me a wink and then I started giggling. She must have been the one who made the tea since she knew how I like my tea really sweet. Everyone else was just kinda staring at us in confusion probably wondering what was funny. In a defense we started scratching the back of our heads with a nervous laugh. Tamaki clears his through to break the silence. "So now those we're all here. What are your guys' names?"

I kinda spit out my tea and started choking on it "Wh-whait y-you guys haven't talked at all since I've been in there have you?" I asked.

"Eh, we were busy setting up everything." Hikaru and Kaoru said in union. Everything then fell silent again. "O~kay then…" I said kinda annoyed. "No-" I was interrupted by Kyoya.

"The one with black hair is Ryuo Daiki; he's 18 years old, born December 5, sigh: Sagittarius, attends Tokyo High: senior year/ used to attend here, enjoys playing sports on and off of school teams, is quite intelligent, formed a band with some close friends but yet to fill all positions in it, enjoys all sorts of food but his favorites are: dumplings, stir-fry, and his mothers homemade bentos', Parents: Sada and Kari Daiki, Fathers job in all kinds of businesses but prefers architectural work, Mother: inherited a line of floral shops by her late Grandmother and enjoys them, has two younger siblings twins, Sakura and Aiji. The other one is Hiroko Tunda; 17 years old, born August 12, sign: Leo, attends Tokyo High: junior year, is also athletic, part of Ryuos' band, a little above average grades, mostly enjoys western style food, and sleeps a lot, family history: unknown." He then closes his note book and says. "There's more but that's all you really need to know."

"That's more than we need to know." Haruhi says in a monotone voice.

"I don't even know all that stuff!" I say astonished. "Wait…How do you know all that? And if you know that about them then what do you know about me?" I ask. He just smirks at me. Eh what's that supposed to mean?!

Ryuo clears his through to get my attention. "Anyway we have to get going. It's getting late. Hoshi look at the time."

"Eh" I say after putting my cup down and go to look at the time on my cell phone. "EH!? It's that time already?! Sorry guys I really have to go. Thanks for the tea and I'll see you guys latter." I say frantically and grab my bag and Ryuo and Hiroko by their shirt collars and go running out the door leaving them speechless because that's how fast I was moving about...


	10. Chapter 9

Leaning against a wall dozing off into my own world reflecting on all that has happened to me today I let out a much needed groan, I just been having a crazy day but I'm glad I'm finally away from it all and don't really mind the working part. _I wonder if everyday will be like this…I kinda feel bad for Haruhi she has to deal with that mess every day, poor girl. _

Then comes in another waiter that works here, Tatsuya. "Hoshi, your breaks over so go take care of tables 3, 5, and 8." He tells me in a monotone voice.

"Sure thing, Senpai!" I say with a bit of a gloom in my voice and I think he noticed because he looked at me weirdly or maybe I let my voice slip again. I really I had a voice changer or something it's hard trying to keep a deep voice so people believe I'm a guy. _Stupid FBI guys! Humph_. I accidentally let my face slip and it was very noticeable that I was pissed off and Tatsuya was still there and noticed me too. _Oops_!

"Hay, are you alright?" He asked me concerned but still in that monotone voice of his.

"Huh?!, Uh, yeah, just a ruff first day at my new school is all." I say nervous laughing and rubbing the back of my head. "Now c-c'mon lets go back to work, back to work!" I say in an almost singing voice and grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him behind me back to the main dining room.

The rest of work went by very smoothly but for some reason Senpai kept giving me weird looks I wonder why maybe I was acting too friendly with the customers I do that occasionally but I don't mean too it's just a habit of mine…

~The Next Morning~

When I woke up it was still early morning and the sun wasn't even out yet and not all that tiered either so I decided to go on an early morning run just for the heck of it. So I got changes out of my ' which was just am over sized T-shirt and some soccer shorts and into some clothes to run in; some tight mid thigh length black shorts a black sports bra and a hooded sweater to go over top since I didn't want to get sick from the cold morning air and let's not forget my running shoes either. I tied my ling curly blonde hair up and grabbed my bag then headed downstairs. I go and make myself some eggs and toast for a quick something to eat. I'm the only one awake at the moment so when I'm done I write a note saying that I left early and head out the door. We live quite far away from the school but I don't really mind I have plenty of time to get there and change into my school clothes before anyone gets there and if not I guess I can always ask the chairman for a place to change since I have all my clothes and stuff in my bag. Running through the neighborhood no one is out except for the birds' ha-ha. As I go through town finally after runny for about and hour to get there, yeah that's how far we are from the school, I pass by some shops that are opening up for the day and the workers smile and wave to me and I do the same. _People in Japan sure are friendly. That's good to know I like that. It makes me wanna laugh! Ha-ah!_ It was like that all the way to school it put me in a really good mood and I started humming from the joy I felt. It sure has been a really long time since I've done that it felt nice.

When I get on campus I still have about an hour before people start showing up for school, I don't even know if the teachers are there yet, so I just run a couple laps around the track before heading to the locker room to shower and change. Since I'm supposed to be a guy I go to the guys locker room all sneaky like too just in case someone was at school and make sure to lock the doors so no one comes in on me. I quickly take a shower and get dressed but then notice that I was missing something. "Huh? Oh shoot where is it were?" I say to myself scrambling through my bag of stuff. "Aww, man I did for get it and auntie went through all the trouble of getting it for me too." I complain to myself. Kari went out the other day and bought me a wig to wear so it would be easier for me to hide my long hair instead on just keeping it up in a bandana and hat. It was a good one too the exact shade of my hair a little different style though and very light. She just gave it to me last night when I returned from work, she's so kind and I feel awful that I forgot it too. I let out a sigh. _Oh well I guess I'll have to give it a try at wearing it tomorrow. So I just throw my hair up in my hat and bandana as usual and head out to the front of the school. I wonder if Haruhi is here yet_. I giggle and go running to the front to wait for her actually to see if anyone is here yet.

There are some kids showing up but not many so I just decide to wait for her there since it's still quite early so it's not surprise that no one is really hear mostly just people from sports clubs coming for morning practices or on their own to practice. I don't really mind waiting though it doesn't bug me all that much it's something to do, right?

So just to pass the time I take out my sketch book and start to…well sketch of course! I usually draw people not real people I see though just ones I come up with. Since… well I think it's kind of creepy drawing pictures of people when they don't have your consent in doing so. Actually being truthful I just like drawing people because of their clothing, I like to design clothing it's really fun and unlike most people who do I like giving faces to the ones wearing them in my sketches. I like drawing sceneries too but I'm just not all that good at them though I do try my best it's mostly when it comes too nature where my struggle are but I 'm pretty good at architectural stuff.

Now I think I should move on I'm sure you don't want to hear any more about this boring stuff so I just summed it up for you but it's something you should know about me though since this is my story I'm telling you after all.

After a wile a shadow of a person hovering over me appears and I hear. "What ya doen?" With a giggle. I right away knew who it was.

"Don't steal my lines Ruru!" I say looking up at Haruhi. She just laughs and then I show her my sketch pad.

"That's really good. I didn't know you could draw."

"Yeah well I've been practicing since middle school so now I can." I say putting away my stuff. "C'mon lets go to class now."

"Okay." She says in reply. "Were you here waiting just for me?" I nod and say 'Of course' in reply then we head off to class.

When we reached the class room not many students were there yet since it still was a bit early so we just went by our seats and chatted for a while until Hikaru and Kaoru suck up behind me to try to scare me it kind of worked not that they could tell though on the outside I didn't faze but on the inside my heart jumped. "Aw, you're no fun Hoshi." They said in union, I just giggled and smiled at them. "By the way" Hikaru stared. "Why is your hair yet?" Kaoru finished.

"That's because I just took a shower not too long ago."

"You really should dry your hair all the way. You don't want to get sick do you?" Kaoru told me.

"No, but I always let my hair dry on it's own it looks better that way, besides I didn't bring a hair dryer with me." I stated simply.

They all just stared at me blankly and I was confused. _What'd I say?_ "You took a shower at school?" Haruhi asked me a bit worried about my answer.

"Yeah, why?"

"It's just…uh" She wouldn't finish but I knew what she was thinking.

I laughed and smiles a little "Don't worry. Besides it was kind of a one time thing anyway. I couldn't really sleep this morning so I decided to go running and just decided I would run to school and shower and change here is all. It's not like I do that all the time. It's no big deal so don't worry about me." I said giving a reassuring smile but she didn't seem too convinced but I don't blame her I might do it again sometime. They just kept staring at me with a ' I cant believe you did that' look on their faces especially the twins I guess it's just not something that people around here do. Well I normally wouldn't either but I was in the mood so I did so is their anything wrong with that?

Anyway moving on the first half of our classes seemed to go by way too slowly I really just wanted to get out of there especially history the most annoying subject in the entire world no matter what country you're in. I don't have any problem with it I pass it just fine it's just annoying how the teachers go on and on about the same thing just rewording it that's just peeves me. But soon enough lunch time came and I was good and ready for it! "YUSH! Lunch, lunch, lunch. It's finally lunch. he-he" I say/sing and start giggling again.

"You really love lunch time don't you Hoshi?" Hikaru says leaning against my desk. "Yeah, you're always really quite during class time it's like your not even there but once break or lunch comes your really energetic and bubbly." Kaoru adds in.

"Hmm, I get that a lot. Well I just don't really like talking during class time theirs really no point since it is the time for the teacher and his/her teaching us what right do we have to take that away from them. Unless of course the class involves us to be talking or working in groups but I mostly prefer to work on my own I get more work done that way and I just think it's more efficient. Anyways the point being it's not really a time for us to be talking anyways, at one of my old schools we would get yelled at and even given detention for it but that stuff didn't really help the ones that always miss behaved but yeah. So then at beaks I just get to let go and be myself and have fun but I'm still not all that talkative then either I just prefer observing people but I do like being conversations too and…" I just kept going on mostly mumbling things to myself really not paying attention to the others I probably looked like some sort of psychopath to them.

"Attention everyone!" I hear a girl voice say from the front of the class stopping me from my babbling.

"Huh, what's going on? Who are they?" I ask them. There was a boy with glasses and brown hair with a girl who also had long brown hair that reached the bottom of her shoulder blades and two kind of pointy buns on the top sides of her head.

I hear a few giggles from the girls by me. _I didn't notice them. Were they there the entire time? Now I really feel like a retard_. I actually started to blush a little. "It's okay that you don't know you are new here after all" It was the girl that sits next to me in class I never did get her name. "They're our class representative and vice-representative, Kazukiyo Soga and Momoka Kurakano."

I hear Momoka giggle. _She heard me huh_? "It fine Hoshi-kun we understand you're brand new to our school so it's not surprising you don't know much." _Somehow that which was supposed to make me feel better made me feel worse_. "We have an up coming Cultural Festival and we have to decide on what our class will be doing."

"Oh, that sounds fun. I've never been to one so it should be great." I say energetically. I really was excited though I completely forgot that these Japanese schools do these things all the time back home we didn't have a single one. Our schools are lame. The closest thing to that for me was the Halloween carnival in Grade School.

I hear the entire class, well excluding Haruhi, go 'HUH' on me and a whole bunch of people gathered around me. "You've never been to one, how can that be all schools have them no matter how poor they are?" Typical thing for the twins to say.

"Well, I've always been too busy to actually attend. With my job and taking care of family stuff. Since my parents both worked when I was little me and my older brother had to take care of my little brother and sister though it was mostly me since I know a bit more about cooking and I'm smarter too so I always helped with their homework as well. Now it's not like that though since I live with another family and it's pretty big so we all work together and they even paid for my uniform. However I still have a job but it's not full time yet but I hope I can get to being full time." _Okay I mixed the truth and lie together how can you even do that? Is their even a name for something like that? Man I can't believe I pulled that off. _

Everyone around me was all teary eyed now even the teacher. _Wow, didn't expect that!_ "You've must have had a really hard life." One of the girls in my class says. _Are you kidding that was partly a lie and not even close to half of all the crap I've been through and that's before these past couple of years. These rich people sure don't know real live if it punched them in the face! Sheesh._

Suddenly Tamaki appears out of nowhere. "You brave, brave soul!"

"S-s-senpai, what are you doing here?!" I say surprised. *Where the heck did he come from! Dude he's like a freaken bunny rabbit popen' up everywhere!*

"No reason just felt like stopping by to have lunch with you guys."

"O~kay, is that even allowed?" every one just ignored that remark of mine.

"Alright, since this is Hoshis' first Cultural Festival ever we got to make the best one ever!" Tamaki-senpai yells to the roof. Me and Haruhi are just sitting there with a blank stare well mine more surprised than a blank, as every one else yells out a 'Yeah' in agreement. "Alright I say we do a…" He stops from a tap on his shoulder.

"Mi Lord, you know you have no say in it." Kaoru says. "You're not in our class." All the color drained from him and a cold wind blew by him then he went into his depressing corner as always.

I go over by him, since I fell sorry for him he's always doing that, I put my hand on his shoulder which startled I'm at first but saw that is was me and I gave him a gentle smile which mad him feel better and back to normal again. "You know Kaoru's right, you get to discuss one for your class and we ours so it really doesn't involve you." I say trying not to be so harsh like the twins usually are. "So, you should go by the others and I'll see you in math class." I finish kind of energetically.

"Oh, you're right. Well, I'll see you in class then! Bye, bye Haruhi!" He says with a goofy look on his face and waving walking out the door.

I let out a little sigh of relief and turn around and see Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru right in my face with an amazed look on their faces. _Huh, what's with them? What'd I do?_

"O~, how'd you do that?" Ask the twins. I'm only able to get out an 'uh' still confused.

"Yeah you just smiled and he was better already." Haruhi tells me.

"Mmm, not only that you were so nice about it." Kaoru says. "You're too nice Hoshi. You don't have to do that kind of stuff you know." Hikaru tells me.

"Heh, I get that a lot but I don't really care that's just the way I am, I've always been the type of person who just likes cheering people up. I can't help it, it just kinda comes natural to me." I explain to them with a small smile. They all just kind of look at each other I guess they don't now how to respond to that. "Anyway," I stand up all the way strait and getting my compositor together with a little bounce. "Let's get back on topic!" I give them a smile also I noticed that everyone was eavesdropping instead of discussing the Cultural Festival.

"Yes, thank you. Any proposals on what to do this year?" Our class rep asks.

"Eh, why ask we'll just end up doing what we do every year." Hikaru says.

"And what's that?" I ask interested and wrapping my arms around Haruhis' shoulders.  
"A gift shop." Hikaru and Kaoru say together copying how Haruhi and I are like. "We've done it every year so why change now?" Kaoru says.

"Well that's boring." Haruhi and I say in union. "Why not try something different." I ask them and everyone else is just listening in on us again.

"What do you have in mind?" They say tilting their heads.

I blink a couple of times before answering. "Well… I don't know how bouts a candy shop? That might be fun."

"That sounds like it'll be fun." Haruhi finally says. "With all kinds of sweets right not just candies that's what you were thinking, right?" I nod vigorously in response.

"Not just well know ones either, it'll have some from many cultural backgrounds and it might be fun to be in costumes from some of those as well." I add.

"Hmm, that doesn't sound too bad." The twins say putting their pointer finger on their chins in a thinker's kind of way.

"I like it!" Says our vice-rep all chipper. Others in the classroom start to chatter in agreement. I was quite surprised actually, I even let go of Haruhi. I know nothing about this stuff it just sort of popped up in my head and so I went along with it. It made me happy that they liked it though for real and I got excited out doing this thing too, I really was.

So we spent the rest of our lunch time discussing our plan to get it done since were having the festival next week we needed a plan for how to get things done. But I heard something I really didn't like they were going to special order everything! What's the fun in that it's much more fun to bake it yourself than to buy them? _I should say something._ "Umm, guys?"

"What is it?" The twins say.

"It's just…wouldn't it be more fun to bake the sweets instead of just buy them." I ask kind of embarrassed.

"Ah, I forgot you're just a commoner so you don't know." Says Hikaru. C-commoner? _Stupid rich people!_

"Don't forget this school is for the high class and rich. So our events are different than normal schools we have to treat it like a business." Kaoru explains to me. "So in order to prove to our parents that we're capable of taking over their businesses.

"Oh, well that just takes the fun out of everything." I say upset and kind of angrily.

"But baking them ourselves does sound more fun!" A girl with short long hair says while some others start to agree with her. _Why is it there are always girls listening in on me? Hmm, THEY CANT BE CRUSHING ON ME CAN THEY?!_ I scream out in my head and started wobbling back and forth where I was at.

"Are you okay?" Haruhi asks me

I answer with a weird laugh and still wobbling. "Well of course why wouldn't I be?!" I pound on my chest trying to be manly. "Oww that hurt" I rubbed my chest back to normal now. Owie I hit my boob. Everyone keeps staring at me. _Man I drag around too much attention gotta work on dat._ The bell rings and everyone goes back to their seats for the next class and I yawn. _Man am I tired may be I shouldn't of taken that run this morning. I think I'll take a nap in class I can get the others to fill me in later_. So I do but I make sure to put my book up in front of my face so the teacher can't see me and I'm in the back of class anyways and its English class it's as easy as pie for me!

~About ten minutes later~

BAM! I hear right next to my ear. I jump out of my seat screaming and fall on the floor. I hit my butt pretty hard so I was rubbing it and everyone was laughing at me even Haruhi. "You scream like a girl!" I twins say pounding their hands down on their desks cracking up and tears pouring out of their eyes.

"Sh-sh-SHUT UP!" I yell at them face redder than a tomato and turn it away so they wouldn't see but did and started laughing even harder. Then I notice what was the cause of the loud 'bam' the teacher slammed his pointer stick on my desk. I nervously laughed "Buena tarde del Professor." The class laughs at me some more. _Dude I really do draw too much attention to myself._

"This is English class not Spanish, Mr. Kobu!" He yells at me.

"I know that Sensei. I was just showing off." I tell him a cocky and caused people to laugh some more. I was still on the floor by the way and my teacher was really pissed off now. _I should of kept my mouth shut._

He snaps his stick in half and then he snaps. He points his broken stick at the blackboard and now has fire in his eye and his hair turned to fire and horns with a fork tong yells "GO AND TRANSLATE THAT INTO ENGLISH!" I screamed in side my head. _AHH DEMON! _

"Y-y-y-y-y-yes sir!" I frantically get up and run to the front of class with people laughing at me more but mostly just the twins though most have gotten tired of laughing at me. Haruhi stopped after the first one and now is sitting there slumping in her seat really annoyed. I finished quite quickly it is my native tong after all! The teacher was…well still standing by my desk quite steamed and the rest of the class was well they were all either zoning out or looking at the teacher. I cautiously go and walk up behind him "Umm, Sensei?"

"WHAT?!" _DEMON_! I backed up some from him since I was quite frightened.

"I'm finished." I say with tears in my eyes.

"Huh, really?" He suddenly gets his composure back. _Now he's a fish out of watter like Tamaki_. "Let's check your work shall we?" He looks over what I wrote and what's in the book. _If he can't tell its right without a book then he needs to study it more! Especially this easy junk._ "Ah, it's perfect!" He says in astonishment and the class claps for me. "Nice work!" he says in English with a thumb up. _FISH_!

"Uh huh… can I go back to sleep now?" I asked him in English and with monotone.

"NO!" _AHH HE'S A DEMON AGAIN! See a fish, a fish!_ I rush back to my seat and stare off into space for the rest of class time.

It was after school now and Tamaki asked me if I would go to the Host club again today since that was the real reason he come to our class at lunch today and I had to tell Tamaki that I couldn't go to the Host Club with him because I had to pick up the kids with the boys and he got really sad. So I promised to go as soon as the Cultural Festival was over I'd go since I knew I'd be busy with that and it cheered him up. I started my walk to meet up with Hiroko and Ryuo thinking _Maybe I am too nice I do hear that all the time so it's probably true. Well I just can't stand seeing people sad so maybe that's the problem_. I let out a little giggle. "Oh well, ha-ah".


	11. Chapter 10

It has been a couple of days now and the Cultural festival was coming closer to being here. In the end everything for our candy shop would be ordered from professional pastry chefs since this is like a business school, I am a little disappointed but I can bake sweet at anytime. A bit awestruck about how huge and extravagant it was though but it is a rich kid's school after all. Classes have been canceled because of it and so I'm just walking around looking at what all the classes are doing and I'm not even sure what, my class doesn't need me now so I'm board. I let out a sigh, continue on my way, and somehow end up in the schools garden and it's huge and beautiful. "Ah, what beautiful flowers." I say in English not caring in trying to hide my voice since it seem as if no one was around. I go and sniff a red rose one of my favorite flowers and end up sneezing and giggled. "Must of breathed in some pollen." I just decide to walk around the garden for the time being.

Looking at all the beautiful flowers enjoying myself and humming a made up tune skipping along the pathway and come upon a cute little gazebo. _Hmm, I think I'll go and sit under it. It's a hot and I'm a getten sweaty._ I go and jog over to it and sit down in the cool shade and a nice breeze comes along. "Ah, this feels so good! He he!" I saw to myself again in English. When I talk to myself and no ones around I always talk in English though people may think it's weird that I talk to myself but who doesn't? And like my dad says, "As long as you don't answer yourself you're fine!"

It's nearing summer break so it's getting hotter out not that I'm complainen I love the summertime 'cedes summer here isn't as hot and in Southern California. The school system here in Japan is so different back home it'd be nearing the end of the school year and here it's just the beginning it sure is interesting.

I sit there thinking to myself it's really nice when I get some 'me' time. _I wonder though why were having a festival so soon in the school year though...h~m...maybe to test them on how much they improve for the next one?..._ "Ha-ah, whatever like I care doesn't concern me!' I say putting my arms behind my head. My smile soon drops along with my arms and I let out a heavy sigh, "Everyone here is so lucky not a care in the world really besides taking over their parents business…" I smile a sad smile and feel tears sting at my eyes, "I really…" I shut my eyes and fell the warm teas slide down my cheeks, "…envy them." I lay my head on the back of the bench I was sitting on and star and the riveting sky and watch some sparrows fly above head and reach my hands to the sky out wide, tears still falling down my face and the same sad smile. "…I…" my voice cracks. "Oh, how I wish…I cold just fly away from my past…forever." Then I slowly bring my arms back down and bring them into my chest and drop my head close my eyes and grip at my blazer. Tears now pouring out stinging my eyes, "Then, then…then *hick* I-I cou-ld finally…forget *sniff sniff* everything!" I yell the last word and bring my hands to my heard. "I-I-I HATE THIS!" I tare off my hat bandana and wig, I just like wearing the hat and bandana is why I still wear it even though I have the wig now, and let my long messy hair fall on my shoulders and back. Then I take off my blazer tie and shirt, I have another underneath the uniform one, and then unwind the bandages around my chest that I use to hide my breasts, I still wear a bra with it.

I just throw everything to the ground on the side of me, and grip at my pants, "I'm such a fake…I bet everyone would hate me if they found out about me…Even Haruhi."

Closing my eyes again I put my elbows on my thighs and lay my face in my hand and start to rub my temples and groan, " I have a headache." I lye down on the bench to rest for a while and ended up falling asleep there.

At that time, though I had no idea that the entire time there were two mysterious figures in the shadows watching.

The two approach my sleeping body and hover over. "It looks like our suspicions about her were right, huh?" The first figure says to the second. The second just nods in reply. "I wonder what happened to her to make her so sad. Look, even in her sleep she cries." They look down with sorrow. "Do you think that we could help her smile a real smile?"

"Who knows we'll just have to see with time." The second figure says in reply to the first.

"Yeah, c'mon we should go before she wakes up!" The first says while starting to walk away.

"Wait!" He stops and turns to his friend with a confused look. "Do you really think it's a good idea to leave her like that?" He says pointing at me with me hair all out bandages off along with my shirt.

"Ah, you're right! We also don't want her to catch a cold!" The first person says frantically.

~Later~  
I can feel someone gently shaking me and calling out to me but I don't want to get up I'm still tired so I groan in annoyance of whoever it is and open my eyes enough to see who it was, Haruhi. I go to roll to my other side but end up falling off the bench. "Ow~" I groan.

"A-are you alright?" She asks me concerned.

"Yeah," I say rubbing the arm, I fell on. "What's up?" I ask in English.

She looks at me weirdly "What's up is that we've all been looking everywhere for you!" She yells at me. *Wh-what'd I do?!*

"Why so mad? You guys did tell me you didn't need my help so I went walking around and took a short nap." I say

"…Schools practically over now…that was no short nap."

"Huh, seriously? ... I probably haven't been getting enough sleep." I say rubbing the back of my head.

"Probably? More like definitely. C'mon lets got back to class everyone's worried." She holds out a hand to me and I take it with a smile on my face. That is when I noticed that I had my blue blazer back on.

"Hay Haru," She looks up at me with a 'huh'. "Did you put my clothes back on me?"

She looks at me shocked "What are you talking about?"

"Well I was getting hot so I took of my shirt and wig an-"

"What are you crazy?! Someone could of seen you!" She scolds me and I wince a little at her rage.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry." I say trying to get her to calm down. "I won't do it again ok! … so if it wasn't you who?" I ask.

"I don't know but you'd think they'd turn you in so someone you know probably?"

"Hopefully, if not someone with a motive I'm sure." We look at each other for a couple of seconds then head off to class. *I really have to be more careful from now on.*

~Back at class~

"I found him!" Haruhi yells as soon as we enter the classroom. A lot of my classmates gathered around me asking me all sorts of questions like; 'are you ok?', 'where were you?', 'did something bad happen?' yeade yadda. Haruhi was still mad at me so she went to the other side of the room by the twins and just ignored me. While I'm desperately trying to get away from the bombshell of questions. When I finally do and go my them she just turns her back to me.

"Ruru-chan, I said I was sorry!" I say desperately.

"Don't call me that anymore it's annoying!" she says harshly and I can feel tears sting my eyes. Some classmates see this and try to cheer me up but I just kind of brush away from them.

I wipe the tears away "Humph, I don't know what you're so mad about it's not like anything happened to you." I say sharply.

"Because I worry about you, stupid!" That took me back a little. "You're so careless at times always worrying about others when you should really be taking care of yourself. Look at all the things that happened because you're like that." She looks to the floor clenching fists. "I-I don't want to loose you again after not seeing each other for so long I don't want you to leave me again." I'm quite shocked by all this she's even saying all this in front of all our classmates, something she normally never would do. "You're my best friend, I love you, and I don't want anyone to take you away from me." I just smile at her.

"Haruhi… look at me." I tell her and she does. I go, run, and hug her around the waist knocking the both of us to the floor taking her by surprise. My heads on her stomach rubbing my head against it saying "I'm so, so sorry!" Repeatedly, "I promise I'll be more careful. I-I don't want to leave again either!" I say tears streaming down my face. "so please forgive me!" I hear giggles coming from her.

"Ok, ok I for-give y-you now stop it!" She tries to say in between laughs. I ignore her and keep rubbing my head on her tummy and she keeps laughing. We didn't notice all the people watching us at first until we heard some 'awe's.

"So beautiful" on girl says. "I don't know what's going on but it's really touching one of the guys says. _Huh, where they listening to the whole thing? Guess these rich kids don't have anything better to do._ "Their love for one another is so deep!" I hear another girl say. "Yes, who knew we'd have another forbidden love in the Host Club!" _Say what now; these chickadees sure have a wild imagination. It aint that kind of love._

"What!" I hear Hikaru yell. "That's not possible now let go of Haruhi!" He says flustered. I get and evil smirk on my face that no one sees because my face is still partly on Haruhis' stomach. _Ah, I see now. He-he, this'll be fun!_

"Oh, but it is." I say looking up at him all innocent like. "Ruru-chan and I been secret lovers for years now." I hear a bunch of girls' cream and some even fainted. _Wo~w_ Haruhi is in shock by what I'm doing. I go and put my arms around her neck and look up at her all-innocent like and out the corner of my eye I can see Hikaru getting pissed and Kaoru trying to calm him down. "Looks like the cats out of the bag now." Then I get up with my arms still around her neck and push her back to the ground hovering over her now. Everyone is now looking over at us in anticipation even the teacher. _Perverts_ "We shouldn't hide it from them anymore." I say seductively.

"WH-what are you doing Ami?' She whispers to me. I smile, wink and stick my tong out showing her I am just having some fun toying with everyone. She decides to play along, "Oh, but- but…everyone's watching us." She says bringing her hand to her mouth with a shy look in her eyes with a slight blush. I hear all the girls in the class squeal and the guys whispering stuff like; 'are they going to kiss?', 'what are they thinking?' stuff along those lines.

"Let them watch then." I say seductively leaning in closer and closer and so do our classmates. "After all _snicker_ they are a bunch of perverts" I whisper and get up so I'm on my knees and my backs to everyone. I can hear people whispering 'did he get nervous?', 'maybe he's just to shy?', 'I think he wants Haruhi to make the first move'. _*]These people are big bunch on idiots. Dude I should become an actress._ I turn around on my knees still head down so no one can see my face and when I look up yell "PHYC!" wink, stick my tong out, and make the 'Rock On' sign in both hands. They were very confused. Haruhi and I just laugh. I get up dusting myself off. "Sorry guys but I don't roll that way. We were just having some fun with yall, sorry."

I turn around and help her up, "Yeah, we love each other but not that way. I'm actually quite surprised at how easy it was to trick every one."

"C'mon are ya kidden' me. I knew it'd be easy from the start. No offense but yall are stupid. You get so caught up in what's going on that you couldn't even notice that it was just an act." I say simply and wrap my arms around Haruhi.

"So, it was all an act?" Kaoru asked up. We just nodded. Everyone had a blatant look on their faces, speechless. We just look at each other since no one was talking and then hear clapping.

"Wow, you guys are just like the twins when their doing Host Club activates." I girl says to us with hearts in her eyes, that creeped me out a bit. _wait what?_ "What you don't know?"

"That's our bid," The twins say in union. "Forbidden love between brothers."

"O~kay, there not really…" I whisper to Haruhi she sakes her head no. "Phew, good." I smile at her. "So, no-"The school bell chimed signaling the end of school. "Time ta go home yay! I've had a long day." I say all chipper.

"What are you talking about, you slept all" Haruhi started.

"Bye, bye see yall next week!" I say waving as I run out the door smiling. However, as soon as I'm far enough away I let my smile drop. _I'm tired of this…I really like the people here but I'm a nuance to them all._ I let out a sigh and look out the window. _No matter the weather, no matter the day, it's all the same. These people are just too different from me. I love Haruhi and all but she deserves a better friend than me. I'm such a fake and liar…And I'm sick of it!_ I wipe away a stray tear and start walking again trying not to bump into anyone as I shuffle my feel along the tile floor.

"Why the long face?" I hear and unfamiliar voice say.

I look up to see a really hot guy obviously not from Ouran since he isn't wearing the uniform and is wearing normal street cloths. He has very light blonde hair it's like white and bright red eyes. I could feel a blush come to my face so I turn away trying to hid it and say "I'M BOUGHT!" By accident when I meant 'I'm not' and being snooty about it. I hear him try to cover up his laugh. "Fat, old bunny!" He laughs even harder and now I'm getting all flustered and pissed at myself. _GAH, what the heck is wrong with my, why cant I get my Japanese straight?!_ I scream in my head.

"Ha-ah, I'd really love to see a 'fat, old, bunny', you're cute, I like you," He says patting my head. "I'm Shiro, what's your name?"

"Uh-ah-ah…" I was all dizzy and couldn't think straight I must have looked like a real idiot.

"Hoshi!" I hear a familiar voice scream. I turn around to see Kaoru running towards me out of breath. "Here"

"Ah, my bag" I say shocked. "I'm such a dolt I can't believe I forgot it. Thank you Kaoru."

"No problem, ah" He notices Shiro besides me. "Who's he?"

"I unno some random dude I bumped into." I reply.

"Hay now that's mean, Hoshi-Kun." He says with a smile.

"Hay I never told you my name how" He points to Kaoru who looks confused. _Ah right he shouted out my name. What's wrong with me I'm being so mean and I don't know why! GAH!_

"Are you alright?" Kaoru asked me worried.

I smile and nod yes "Just a rough day us all."

"Because of what happened in class? Oh right I forgot Boss wanted to know if you were coming today?"

"Nah, I just wanna go home right now."

"Ok, I'll tell him. Well, I have to go see you latter."

"Bye, bye." I wave to him as he runs off.

"Now why's it your Japanese is perfect when you talk to him but not me, hmm?" Shiro chimes in.

"SH-shut up! Why's it matter to ya anyways?" I asked. He just smiles a sexy smile at me, which made me blush even more. _Man seriously, what is with me today falling asleep outside, doing that weird thing with Haru, and now I can't even talk to this guy with out getting flustered! Man that peeves me…maybe he's doing it on purpose! O~h he's gah! Humph_ "Whatever later dude"

"Wait!" He garbs my wrist as I was walking away. I turn to him with a 'huh?' "Actually, the truth is I'm kind of lost and was wondering if you'd help me, will you?"

"Sure but if that's all you wanted just straight up and say it don't beat around the bush. So what is it?" I ask getting my wrist back.

"Where's the Chairman's office? I have a meeting with him today but got lost in this huge school."

I giggled "The same happened to me my first day here as well I swear I still can barley find my classes." I point down another hallway completely different from the way he was going, "It's this way."

"You sure, you even just said that you can barley find your classes?"

"His office is the only room I know for sure"

He jogs up next to me "So Hoshi are you going to tell me your real name?"

"Nope … wait what?"

"I'm not an idiot I can easily tell that you're a girl and an American one as well."

"I-I don't get it besides the Chairman no one else has been able to tell." I say now not trying to sound like a boy.

"Then their all stupid you're too cute to be a guy." He says looking me in the eyes but I turn my gaze away.

"Thanks" I say with a slight smile and small blush that you couldn't even tell was there.

"Besides you let your voice slip way too much, ha-ha!" _Uh, so that was the real reason. Che_

"For your information it was just because you got me all frustrated." I say sharply.

"Flustered"

"As if! You just know how to say things which are impossible to say comebacks to!"

"So you're that kind of girl huh?"

"I don't know what kind you're thinking of but back home everyone just said I was feisty."

"Why's that"

I looked at him confused I didn't really think about it until now, "I unno probably 'cause I could talk to boys as easily as girls and would tease them back and new how to stand up to 'em." I say with a finger to my chin thinking more about it.

"Hmmm, interesting"

"What is?"

"Well if you could do as what you said then why couldn't you with me?" He says with a smirk.

"I- I don't know" I say flustered again he just laughs as me again. Then I stop in front of a door. "Here you go the Chairman's office."

"Thank you," He bends down and gives me a kiss on the corner of my mouth, "Next time I see you I wanna see you in girls' cloths," he says entering the office. I was in shock so I just stood there for a while. _Huh, he-he-he-he kissed me! That jerk that was my first kiss I'm gunna get 'im for this_! I punch the air with determination. I let my arm fall back down to my side and hung my head, _who am i kidding i'll get all flustered again... _


	12. Chapter 11

I pull on a pair of black and orange plaid converse and go bolting out of my room down the hallway all excited, because for the first time since I came here I'm actually going to be with a friend on the weekend instead of staying at the house. I see Hiroko coming out of his room all groggy since he just woke up and decide to surprise him. I speed up and jump up in his face and scream. "Whoa, what the heck Ami?" he says stumbling back a bit. I just wink, stick my tong at him and make a peace sign while continuing running down the hallway backwards. He looked pissed off but let it slid this time considering that he's still half asleep. I smiled for my victory and turn in midair as I was running to run straight forward now. As I approach the stairwell I jump up onto the hand railing and slides all the way down it. When I reach the bottom I do a flip off of it and do a perfect landing. _Sweet I didn't think that'd work, cewl!_

"Ami?" I hear my name called and turn to see Ryou leaning against the wall in the doorway to the kitchen with a bowl of cereal in hand, hair all messy and still in his pajamas. "Where ya headen'?" He asks while stuffing some cereal in his mouth.

I smile at him and say "A friend's house." His expression kind of drops and so does his spoon back into the bowl with a clang.

He finishes chewing the food in his mouth a swallows before answering. "In that?" He points at what I was wearing. I had on a cream colored skin tight low square shaped cut short sleeved shirt with a hood and pocket right below the bellybutton area. With a sequenced "Angel" slightly below the left shoulder blade with angel wings on the back with a little bit of sequence on it, a green plaid mini-skirt, loose white sock and the converse from before. Around my neck I work a black choker necklace, and gothic style black silver cross with gemstones on it, I wore matching cross dangling earrings, my second ear piercing had sterling silver hoops, the third was black gem studs, also I wore silver ear cuffs on each ear, when I usually just ear one on my right ear, that were winged shaped and had five small chains hanging from them, and one last hoop at the top of my left ear. As well as a beret in my hair on the left, since that's wear my bangs are parted, and finally a matching gothic style bracelet on my left wrist.

"What's wrong with it? I thought it was cute." I say examining my clothes.

"Nothing it's just that…doesn't everyone think you're a guy?...so…" he trails off.

I giggled, "Oh, don't worry she knows I'm a girl already since were old friends."

"What someone recognized you?! You know that aint good if those guys find out they'll probably relocate you!" He says sternly and obviously concerned for me.

I drop my smile look down and clench my fists, "That's why I'm not saying anything to them."

"AMILIA! This is dangerous!" He screams at me.

"Don't you think I know that already? I know that better than anyone…" I look up at him now glaring, "You don't know anything, what I've been through, the things I was forced to do. NOTHING!...I just want some sense of normalcy and being with an old friend helps me. So just butt out!" I continue glaring at him and he looks at me sternly. I feel tears start to sting at my eyes so turn my head so that my long hair covers my face.

"Hey, hey, what's going on here?" I hear Hiroko say while coming down the stairs looking from me to Ryou.

"Che" Is all Ryou says before heading back into the kitchen to finish his breakfast.

Hiroko sighs rubs the back of his head and says. "Normally I would go after him yellen but I'm just too damn tired for dat." He looks back over at me, "here, you dropped this." He states simply handing my purse.

"Ah, thank you" I say so soft that he probably hardly heard me face still covered.

It was silent for a few moments before he said "C'mon I'll walk you out.", and pushed at the small off my back making me move before saying any reply. Walking down the long stone pathway we were both silent. It was a beautiful summer day, so sunny that it made the flowers and plants around us shine magnificently, but it might as well be pouring rain 'cause that's how bad I felt and I was really looking forward to that day. "Ami", he suddenly says.

"Hmm" a simple rely at that.

"Just forget him okay?" He says putting his hands behind his head walking beside me looking down at me. "I don't know what's with him today, since he's never yelled at you and all, but…" He pauses and sighs dropping his head and hunches over. "Man do I suck at these sorts of things" He smiles goofy like with a slight blush scratching at his cheek. It made me want to laugh but all that came was tears and we both stopped walking. He stated panicking not knowing what to do. "H-hey now don't cry." He says nervously rubbing my back and I lean my head on his chest. I bring my hands to my face wiping away the falling tears I wanted to stop crying but I couldn't, Hiroko just pulled me into a small embrace a arm around my waist and a hand on my head stroking my long golden blonde hair.

After a few minutes practically all my tears were gone a few here and there along with a few sniffs and hiccups. "I-I'm sorry…*hick* I got tears all over your shirt." I say rubbing with the tip of my fingers at the wet spots.

I hear him snicker a bit "Ha, it's alright! Feeling better now?" He smiles down at me still petting my head.

"A-a little." I reply softly

"A little huh? Well a little isn't good enough." He says pushing us away from our embrace. "I gotta make ya a lot better not a little."

He goes and grabs at my sides and starts tickling me like crazy and I'm supper ticklish which just makes it worse. I start laughing up a storm and it's so much that more tears come from being tickled. "AH-ha-ha, H-Hiroko! Ha-ah st-st-STOP!Ah-ha-ha-ha" He stops but then flings me over his shoulder and starts spinning in circles while I keep on laughing but not as hard now.

He sets me down after spinning and flopping side to side "All better now?" He repeats patting the top of my head, like how Mori-sempai does.

"Mhmm" I reply wiping at my eyes for the left over tears.

"Just forget about that idiot, go and have fun with your friend!"

"Kay!" I smile up at him.

He leans down and kisses the top of my forehead "Now get outta here!" He says while pushing at my back again.

~At the Fujioka Residence~

_I look down at the paper in my hand and up at the address on the building. Well looks like this is it. I didn't know they lived in an apartment building. Looks nice though. I'm also kinda excited I've never seen a Japanese style one before._ I think while approaching the building.

I look at the name plates trying to find theirs _I just know it's on the top floor. Let's see now Fujioka, Fujioka…hmm…nope, no…ah her it is Fu-ji-o-ka!_ I finally found it and go and ring the door bell.

"Coming!" I hear a woman's voice. _Huh did I get the wrong place after all?_ Haruhi's Mom is dead or maybe her Dad got re-married after all of that saying that he'll never love another woman? When the door opens I see a tall slender woman with reddish-pink hair. "Oh, my what a lovely young lady! You can't be little Amilia can you? My have you grown since I last saw you."

"Umm, yeah…who are you?" I ask tilting my head to the side in confusion.

"Oh my it's been so long of course you wouldn't recognize me. It's me Haruhi's Daddy." He smiles down at me. _Huh_? I just stand there stunned and letting it sink in for a few moments.

"HUH?! MR. FUJIOKA?!" I shout out.

…..And So… We are now sitting at a table in the apartment all of a sudden with tea cups in our hands.

"Sorry 'bout that Ranka-san, it's been so long that I forgot you're a transvestite." _Though if my parents new they'd probably killing me fro just talking with you. They can be pretty bad at handling this stuff saying it's disgusting and stuff but it doesn't bug me really._

"It's quite alright dreary. It's just nice to see you again."

"Same here" I look around a bit. "By the way where is Haruhi?"

"Oh she had to run to the market real quick should be coming back soon."

"Oh, okay." I say taking a sip of my green tea with honey and a lemon slice. I was about to say something else when the door opened and Haruhi came in saying she was home.

"Ha-ru-hi!" Her dad rushes over to her and gives her a hug while rubbing his head atop of hers which annoyed her. _He reminds me of Tamaki._

She then notices me and I wave and smile at her. "Ami, you're here already? You came earlier than I thought." She says getting away from her dads grasp on her.

"Yeah" I say rubbing the back of my head a little embarrassed "I woke up earlier than I normally do, so~ yeah"

She giggles a little "its okay" she comes and sits by me and Ranka-san goes get her a cup of tea. "But I do have to say I'm quite surprised. I'd never guess this is how you looked seeing you in that boy disguise."

"Yeah? Good ta hear" I say happy "maybe this way people really wont be able to notice who I am if they see me out of school."

"I'll say your hair has gotten so long and curly." She takes a sip out of the tea Ranka brought her. "You know, even though I've never been one to judge someone's beauty I can even tell you are really beautiful." That mad me blush like man it was really surprising to hear that especially from a girl who never cared for looks.

"Oh look she's embarrassed!" Ranka chimes in. "no need to be so shy about the truth!"

I look down at the cup in my hands and swish the tea a little bit before replying. "It's not that" They look away from their tea at me "It's just…no ones ever actually called me beautiful before. I've always just gotten cute or sweet never beautiful my parents hardly ever told me I was beautiful maybe once or twice." U pause for a moment. "So it's just it makes me really happy that you think that! Thank you!" I look up at them and give them a big smile. They both looked at me stunned at first then got teary eyed and Ranka glomps me from the side and starts rubbing his head on mine like he did to Haru earlier. I was surprised at first but then started laughing and soon they joined in.

We went back to drinking our tea and Haruhi went to get some sweets to go with it since we were craving them all of a sudden. "Ami dear" Ranka says. I reply with a simple 'hmm' while taking another sip of my tea which by the way is my second cup.

"You've grow quite a nice fashion sense, maybe you could help out my dear little Haruhi." I laughed at that and Haruhi yelled at him for that comment when she came in the room with some chocolates. I just sit there and smile to myself at the parent and child.

"I don't know why you always want me to wear girly things? I like the way I dress it's comfortable." Haruhi remarks.

"But Haruhi" Ranka wines.

"Give it up Ranka-san when she makes up her mind she won't change it. You should know that better than anyone." I say taking a piece of chocolate dipping it my tea then eating it. He bows his head in defeat.

"Amilia," Haruhi starts "You never did tell me why you were here in Japan, you know?"

"Yeah, I know."

"And"

"'And' what?" I ask.

"Aren't you going to tell me now?"

I close my eyes and sigh "Sorry but I can't" I drink the last bit of my tea, "But I will tell you this" I got both of their full attention now. "It's best that you don't pry about it, it will just cause you lost of trouble. The family that I'm living with doesn't even know the reason behind me being here." I explain looking at the leftover honey at the bottom of my cup and squeeze the remaining juice out of the lemon wedge. "I know I said I would but then I'd be endangering you."

She slams her hands on the table. "But Ami I don't understand."

"Haruhi" Her dad interrupts "Don't pry"

"But Dad!" she stops and looks at the expression he has and he looks over at me and then does Haruhi. They see me shaking, squeezing the cup in my hands tightly. I felt like crying for not being able to tell them I wanted more than anything to tell them but at the same time I was scared to tell them I didn't want them to pity me or fear me. Many things ran through my mind at that time and though I wanted to cry to my hearts content they wouldn't come I ran them dry earlier that day but I also didn't want to cry at all I hated crying it was a sign a weakness something I hated for people to see in me. She looked down with a painful expression on her face as she muttered an apology to me. I told her it's alright and I'm fine but we all knew that was a lie I had a lot I've been through and yet to go trough.

It was quiet for a few moments after that until I heard hands clapping together, looking to see I saw that it was Ranka "well now I have a wonderful idea!" he chimed. "Why don't we go to the mall, I hear they have a farmers market there today!"

We just sort of stared at him for a bit then let out a giggle and said in union, "Sounds like a plan!"

~At the Mall~

When we got there it was quite busy there but what can u expect with a big city like this and a farmers market even here it grabs peoples attention. There were all sorts of things there from fresh fruit to clothing brought in from other countries such as Europe for an example. "I didn't think it'd be this busy, reminds me of Christmas." I say.

"This is nothing compared to how it is at Christmas time" Haruhi tells me. I could still feel a little tension between the two of us but I tried to block it off I didn't want anything else to ruin this day I wanted to have fun for once in a long time.

"So~…Where should we start first? He-he" Ranka says/ sings.

"There!" I say while pointing at a stand with all sorts of accessories on it.

"Wonderful choice!" Ranka says while grabbing mine and Haruhis' hands dragging us over there.

We rub our shoulders from him nearly pulling our arms out of their sockets. I look at what they have at the stands necklaces, bracelets, earrings, and then I see some hair accessories so I go over to them. I got a ton of jewelry but hardly anything for my hair. I think Haruhi noticed I went away since she was soon standing by my side. "What are you looking at?" She asks tilting her head to the right.

I hold up what I have in my hand to show her "Some hair jewelry!" I smile at her.

She nods in response "You sure do love your jewelry" she says noting to all of the jewelry I got one at the moment.

"Yup!" I then go to grab another hair clip "Here this'll look really cute on you!" I tell her holding up a bobby pin with pink jewels hanging from it.

"Thanks but I don't really see the need for it." She says studying it in her hand with a plain look on her face.

"You're boring!" I pout puffing out my cheeks and lips. "Common at least try it on!" I kept bugging her until she gave in and I smiled widely like and idiot in triumph. I went to go put it in her hair since she wasn't so sure how to wear it. "See it looks cute on you! Pink is a really good color on you." I grab a mirror to show her.

She smiles a small smile "Yeah it is cute." She's got a slight tint of pink on her cheeks. Her Dad notices and comes over gawking over his little girl. *I should help her. Hm~*

"Hay you guys!" I say getting their attention "What do you think 'bout this for meh?" I show them what I put in my hair; it was two hair clips with chains with red jewels hanging down from them connected by a couple more chains with jewels on them as well.

"Aw~ that looks really cute on you Ami!" Ranks compliments.

"Yeah it does." Haruhi agrees. "But you know these things are quite expensive I don't thick I'm going to get it."

I giggled "Don't worry about it I'll pay!"

"W-what I can't let you do that did you look at these prices!"

"Yeah, and did you forget I have a job? Don't worry I've been working there for a while now and yet to spend a penny of what I made so I've got plenty. Besides what else am I going to do with it?"

"There's plenty you can do with it."

"Like?"

"Like the essentials; food, school supplies, and other stuff like that."

"Yeah, well the family I live with won't let me give them money for that so it's all taken care of. So I'm getting it for you no excuses!" I demand also saying I'm going to get her other ones as well and her Dad agrees I should since he knows theirs no arguing with me either, no matter how much Haru protested.

I ended up getting her a few other hair clips, two hair bands, and a cute little feather hair clip, and I got myself the hair clips I was looking at and some new ear cuffs. We look around the farmers market for about thirty to forty-five minutes before deciding there's not really anything else to look at and decide to go into the actual mall but hear a commotion. "Hey, I wonder what's hapenen' over der?" I say stopping to look at the crowd of people gathered.

"Mmm, who cares? Probably something stupid anyways." Haruhi says bored.

"You're probably right!" I laughed.

"Oooo, I wonder if it's a famous movie star or something!" Ranka san clasping his hands together right below the chin with stars in his eyes. Haruhi and I both got a sweat drop and though _Idiot, who cares!_

"Hm~ you know Haru-cha~n, if you'd let me I could make you really hot!" I told her while we were sitting in the food court for some lunch.

"No way in hell!" Haruhi says without a second thought.

"Huh, Haru cursed!" I say really over exaggerating with putting my hand over my moth in a stupid surprised way, "Daddy, little sister cursed at me!" I say to her dad with fake tears in my eyes.

"Now, Haruhi-chan that wasn't nice apologize to your big sister at once!" He says over exaggerating just like me.

"Since when are we sisters?" she asked annoyed a little.

"C'mon babe don't tell me you don't know" I say.

"Yes, yes you two are twins after all~" Ranka-chan sings. All of us laugh at that comment remembering back to when we were really little.

"Ah, I remember now!" she says with a big grin and giggle.

Haruhis' Dad goes rummaging through his purse looking for something, though it's a small purse all the stuff he pulls from it seems impossible to fit in it. Soon there's a pile of items on the table we were sitting at that seemed like a mile high "Found it! 3" He pulls out what looks to be an old piece of paper with some rips, creases and stains on it. "Her look you two I still have this." She showed us what it was a really old photo of two little girls with huge grins on their faces covered in flower, the baking kind, they wore the exact same hairstyle if it weren't for the different hair and eye color you wouldn't have been able to tell one from the other. Ranka intertwines his fingers and sets his chin gently upon them, "Such fond memories don't you think?"

"Yes!" We say in union looking up from the picture. "And such happy, fun times…" I trail off with an almost sad look in my eyes "Ne, Haruhi! Do you remember the first time we met?" I asked, she nodded and got lost in thought remembering that day.

~Flashback~

I cold snowy day at the beginning of winter season a family of all blondes except for the father, who had dark brown hair, walking through the snow covered streets of Japan made people look at them since to them it was such a strange sight to see. A family of five: the Father was around six foot with his dark hair, blue green eyes, and naturally tanned skin; the Mother approximately five foot seven, long golden blonde hair with, blue eyes, and skin not as tan as the father; next the children the eldest was a boy tall and slender for his age, around seven years old, spiked golden blonde hair, bright blue eyes and the tan skin again next was a girl of five with waist long a shade lighter of golden blonde hair, now her eyes were a bit different but at first glance looked just like the rest of her families but they actually were hazel around the pupil and had a mixture of blue, green, and yellow that was mostly around the pupil making it look like a flower, and she had the same skin as her older brother, finally in the arms of the mother was a baby boy with bleach blonde hair, eyes similar to his big sister but without the hazel and yellow, and skin is lighter than the rest of his families. Another thing could be that they all were wearing such thick clothing, excluding the father again, while most people wore long sleeves and scarfs.

"Mommy, Daddy how much longer till we get there? I'm cold!" The little girl wined holding onto her big brothers hand.

"Just a little further, Amilia." Answered the father. In case you were wondering yes that little girl is me but you'd never guess by how I look now. My Dad looked back up from me to ahead of him, "Look, see there it is now" he points out to me.

"Why are we going to see this guy anyway Dad, he's just a guy you helped find a house so I don't see the point." My older brother, Tristan, said.

"Ask your Mother, it was her idea." Tristan and I looked up at our Mom with questioning looks.

"Well me and his wife got along and started talking and…well we decided on it and Ami they have a little girl about your age so it's a good chance to make a friend." My Mother replied.

I looked down at the grown and let my bangs cover my eyes, "…I don't want a new friend…" I said sadly, "I want to go home where all my other friends are!" I started to cry.

"You know we can't do that, Am" my big brother told me.

I stopped walking letting go of his hand. "I know but I don't care I wanna go home! Everyone's back there all our friends, family, everyone! Why'd did Daddy have to get a new job here!" I yelled and my baby brother started to cry.

"Now look what you did Amilia, you made him cry. Why do you always have to make a mess of things?" My mother complained trying to calm him down. I clenched my fists tight Mom always blames me for everything! Tears were stinging at my eyes as they just started walking off again leaving me there.

I felt a hand pat my head, "Don't listen to her, Ami, you know how mom is." Big brother said reassuring me. I smile as he wipes away my tears and I give him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Ew~, Amilia don't kiss me that's grows!" He wines and I just giggle and latch onto his arm as we head off to where our parents were, they were already heading into the apartment complex where these people were supposed to meet live at.

There at the door a woman with long brown hair answered the door with a huge grin. "Ah, you're here I'm so glad, com in, come in!" She chimed. It was quite a small apartment only three room's one which was the kitchen, and the others were probably the bedrooms. Our shoes were wet so we had to take them off and the lady lead us to the first closed off room and it had a table in it. I guess it's not a bedroom then… "Oh it this your little girl?"

"Yes this is our daughter, Amilia." My mother says.

"My they really do look alike." _Hmm, who…looks alike?_ I tilted my head slightly at the thought. "My husband and daughter should be back any minute until then I'll get you something to drink." She walks off to the kitchen.

"Did you pick up on any of that Amilia?" My mother questions me.

"Humph, yes I'm not stupid I've learned a lot of Japanese for the short time of being here." I reply angrily.

"Watch your tong Amilia!" My father snaps at me but I just brush it off. _All I did was say 'stupid' he should hear what all the other kids my age say around here!_

"Sorry for the wait her you all go." Mrs. Fujioka says setting some cups down and pours whatever that was in the tea pot into it.

I take a sip out of it and set it back down right away and push it way from me, Tristan did the same we both and the same thought _'It's gross!'_. At that time the front door opened and a man came in all chipper saying "Kotoko were home~!" and ran to hug her. They seemed to be a really happy family I didn't notice at first but next to him was a little girl around my age and she looked… a lot like me. "Wow is that their daughter she looks just like Haruhi! If they had the same hair and eye color that is."

The two of us just stared at one another for a bit for it to sink in…1…2…3… "Huh?!" we both say at the same time.

"That took longer than expected." My dad says laughing at our reaction.

"Daddy she's weird!" I wine "Why does she look like me?"

"I don't know but I think it's kind of cool don't you?"

"No it's weird" Haruhi and I say at the same time.

"Haruhi/Amilia introduce yourself" our dads say at the same time.

We walk over to one another Haruhi bows to me _huh_? "I'm Haruhi Fujioka it's nice to meet you."

I stay silent "Daddy why is her head down?" I ask him in English.

"That's a custom here to greet some one so bow back" he explains.

I bow slightly "Amilia Jolie Rosenberg, but you can just call me Ami!" I outstretch my hand if she's going to use her country's customs then so am I. She smiles and takes my hand "Tis nice ta meet cha!" I say.

"Yea same here" she pauses for a second "Amilia Jolie Rosenberg that's a long name"

"Datz why I said just ta call meh Ami" I say bluntly.

"Why do you talk like a yanky?"

He~h "Ne, onii-chan what's a yanky?" I ask turning my body half way around to look at him, speaking half in Japanese half in English.

"It's like a gangster." He says in English with a sweat drop.

"Oew~…hay wait a minute I'm no gangster!" I say after it registers and everyone laughs at me even my baby brother who has no clue what's going on.

I got really embarrassed and looked down to hide the tomato red blush all over my body. I feel a small hand grab mine, I look up to see Haruhi giggling at me "You're funny I like you!" that took me as a surprise she seemed like a girl who didn't talk or open up to other too much. I smiled a big cheeky grin at her and she returned it.

~ Present time ~

That day was quite an interesting day for the both of us. "It's hard to think that we were ever that little!" I say looking up at the ceiling folding my hands behind my head. "But you know I sometimes wish we could of stayed like that forever, ya know?" I close my eyes taking everything in not know of how they were looking at me.

I remember everything about our past together it's all still so vivid even though we were so young and it was so long ago. Especially that day that picture was taken it's still to this day the best day that I have ever had spent with someone and the best birthday I have ever had. I remember every single detail of that day…

~ Flash back ~

I was so excited running down the streets of the big city to my best friends house to spend the day with her and Auntie, Mrs. Fujioka, she may have been younger than me but was still my best friend. This day even didn't exact ally start off all that well, remembering the events earlier that morning when my parents had broken the news to me…

"What?!" I yelled though I completely understood what they just had told me.

"You heard me, Ami, we're going back to America." My father repeated himself.

"Y-yeah, but why?"

"My work here is done so we have to go back," he said bluntly not even looking at me, "besides you knew all along that this was only temporary." He was right I knew very well that we were only staying for a short time after all the only reason we came to Japan was for my Dads work. His boss wanted to expand he business overseas so he sent my dad to do so and now that it's done he wants him us back in America. No surprise actually my Dad is one of his best employees. Tears started welding up in my eyes so I turned and started running to the door. "Amilia, where are you going?" he yelled after me.

"I've got a play date with Haruhi-chan member?!" I yelled back at him and slammed the door before he could do or say anything….

…. _Why do I always get to their house when no ones there?_ I think to myself as I wait outside the Fujiokas. _Ah I forgot they gave me a spare key!_ I go rummaging through my pockets looking for the stupid thing.

"Ami!" I turn at my named being called and see Haruhi and Auntie walking up

"Ruru-chan!" I say excitedly, as we run up to each other to give one another a hug.

"You always come early." I laugh sheepishly and scratch the back of my head at the comment, it's true I always did but it's mostly because of my parents that I always was.

"You look really cute today Amilia." Auntie tells me.

"Thank you!" I say smiling up at her. I was wearing a mint green dress with a vest over top just a couple of shades darker.

"Lets head on in and after some lunch and a change of clothes for us we'll go."

"Kay!" I replied looking at the bags in her hands, _Oh I wonder why they always go shopping so early? We always go later in the day_. I thought to myself. When inside I helped unpack and out away the groceries they bought, my mom wouldn't really let me help her but that was probably because she didn't want me to break anything, but Auntie always let me help and it always made me feel happy to be of some help.

"Okay were ready now!" I hear Auntie say from behind me as her and Haruhi come out in new clothes, they were in really scruffy clothes earlier, but now all dressed up. Haruhi had on a dark purple with light purple on the sides overalls skirt thing that went a little above mid thigh and a light pink shirt, and her mom had a nice yellow and orange sundress on….

It was such a beautiful spring day; birds a singing, flower a blooming and all of the people a laughing! I smiled to myself taking in my surroundings as we walked through the park like we usually did when we had our little play dates. I loved being with the Fujioka family though they were quite strange but really nice none the less. "Auntie, can I have a penny?" I suddenly asked.

"Sure but what for?" She asked rummaging through her purse.

I smile and point ahead of us, "I want to make a wish!" there was a fountain ahead and I always loved throwing pennies in not even caring to make a wish but this time I really did want to make one.

"That's a waste of money." Haruhi pouted.

"Not if it comes true!" I argued back.

"Yeah huh."

"Nu-uh!" we argued the usual childish way of arguing while Auntie just smiled as she handed me the penny. "Thank you!" I ran up to the fountain and threw the coin in.

"What did you wish for, Ami?" Auntie asked.

I looked up at her sadly "…That I can stay here forever…" I looked back down at the water ripples "I don't want to go back home to America…"

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Haruhi smiling at me "then lets have as much fun as possible before that happens!"

"Y-yeah!" I say smiling back wiping away the stray tears.

"Haruhi, Amilia, look this way!" we hear those happy words and turn to see Auntie with a camera.

We went and stood up on the ledge of the fountain "Cheese!" we said in union and came the big flash.

"Wa-woah!" I say slipping falling back into the fountain and pulling Haru in with me. "Ah!" we screamed and then a big splash while everyone became wide eyed at what just happened. We were a bit stunned at first but what just happened sunk in I began so laugh and soon Haru and Mrs. Fujioka joined in…

~ Present Time~

"How has life been for you since then, Ami?" Haruhi asks me snapping me back into reality.

I unfold my hands from behind my head and look over to her, "Hmm, wishy washy is the easiest way for me to put it." I say putting my elbow on the table top resting my chin in my hand looking up thinking of how to but it.

"I don't get what you mean"

I look over at her and giggle "Yeah I guess my explanations aren't that good." I say scratching the back of my head. "But you know it what they say 'Life is a Bitch' excuse my language but I guess you can say I've experienced it first hand." And can't seem to get away from it either, I see their sad faces "Oh, don't worry 'bout me I can handle myself and it's not like I'm the only one that's had a hard life!" I say frantically waving my hands reassuring me. "Seriously, you guys have had it tough after losing Auntie that must've been really hard."

"Hmm, your right dear everyone does go through hard times…" Mr. Fujioka says folding his arms across his chest, eyes close and leaning back in his chair, "But you know" he opens his eyes and looks up at me, "you shouldn't be so sad all the time."

My eyes go wide at what he just told me, W- what?! H- how?, I look down so my bangs cover my eyes, clenching my fist _What the hell would he know!... More importantly how can he tell no one has ever…_ I heard a crash all a sudden breaking me from my thoughts….


	13. Chapter 12

So it's finally here the first day of the Cultural Festival I'm not exactly sure how long these things last or really anything about it so I've been having Haruhi help me to learn that stuff. Speaking of Haruhi my nice relaxing fun day turned out the complete opposite of what I wanted in fact there ended up being a robbery there so, well let's just say that things had to be put on hold for a while.

I let out a deep heavy sigh as I walked into the gates of Ouran Academy seeing everyone arriving and finish setting up before the activities started. However I just couldn't get in the mood for it or anything since well I and Ryou aren't exactly talking to each other and can't stop dwelling on it. _Argh, I seriously don't know what his problem is I didn't do anything wrong!_ I let out another sigh I seriously don't understand guys…heheh ironic I'm supposed to pretend to be a guy but I cant even understand them myself. I had a while still till school activities started and I only have to check in for my shift and that's not until sometime around noon, so I decided to go look around at what everyone else was doing. Well things really were elaborate at this school they had professionals come and do everything its quite amazing but man it must of cost a lot of money and I know there are way better things they can do with that money._ Che, stupid rich people. Hmm, oh now that's what I like a bunch of jewelry! Aw~man now I seriously wish I wasn't dressed like this!_ I thought as anime tears ran down my face and I hung my head in defeat.

"Hoshi-Kun!" I hear an unfamiliar voice call out to me. I see a girl with long light brown hair that reached to her lower back, chocolate brown eyes, deep red lipstick, and light pink eye shadow on come walking up to me flipping her hair in a flirtatious way. I can see now where this is going with out a second thought.

I give her a small smile "Hi" I say quietly as she bats her eyelashes at me. _Is this chick serious? I am so sick of all these girls flirting with me especially the ones I've never even seen before._

"Hi, I'm Lilly!" she says holding her hand out to me princess style and I grab shaking it roughly, _There's no way in hell that I'm kissing your had sweetheart._ I being to speak but she stops me by putting her hand to my lips to stop me and gives out a sickening laugh "I know who you are baby, and I've heard a lot about you as well."

I remove her hand from my mouth "Really I'm still new so…" she puts her other hand to my mouth considering I was still holding her other.

"Ha-ha, don't speak." Lilly says seductively. _Bleck, what's up with this chick?_ "Come, let us walk and get to know each other a little bit." She starts walking ahead of me while I contemplate weather to follow her or not and end up going cant hurt anyone right? ...wrong! So we start walking to who know where someplace I haven't been to at this enormous school. "So do you like our school Hoshi-kun?"

"It's nice I guess…" I begin looking up at the sky thinking "…but I can't really say since I haven't been here long enough." I finish with a blank look on my face.

"Is that so, enjoying your classes I hope?"

"Yes but I always get yelled at in English class for sleeping" I laugh and she gets a surprised look and then an anime sweat drop.

"That's surprising I hear you have perfect English-"

"I do so that's why I prefer sleeping though the class since I can speak it already." She gives out an 'oh' as a response along with a weird look. "How 'bout you?"

"Huh?" Lilly had a confused look.

I giggled "do you like the school?"

"Oh, yes very much it's the only one I've ever gone to so…"

"Were you home schooled before?"

She giggled "No-no silly. This school goes all the way down to grade school level!"

"Oh … that's cool!" I smiled. Lilly stopped walking and then so did I.

"You know Hoshi-kun I normally don't do this… but for you I'll give an exception." She looked straight into my eyes flipping her hair once again. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. _Uuuuhhhhhh…what?...?_ "Humph, man are you dense! You're gunna be my new boyfriend silly and I don't date freshman but for you that's where the exception comes in!" she exclaimed giving me a wink. _Oh, shiz-niz! This girl sure aint shy!_

Before I could even respond someone else stepped in "Hay, you what are you doing with my girl?" A guy around six feet approached us. He had dark brown almost black hair, kind of messy, hazel eyes, and looked kind of sporty. _He's pretty cute!_

I open my mouth to protest but once again get interrupted. "I'm his now," she points at me "not yours not now not ever!"

"Pretty harsh there Lilly!" I say folding my arms over my chest narrowing my eye at her. She looked shocked that I did that and suddenly shock turned into hurt then….SLAP!_ …she, she…. Slapped me! Man I didn't see that one coming I'd never thought in a million years that I'd get slapped by another girl._ I thought to myself as I rubbed the red spot on my cheek.

I heard heavy laughter coming from the guy from earlier. "Ha-ha, serves you right for stealing my girl!" _JERK_!

"I told you I'm not yours, Ren! Now get lost you loser!" Lilly yelled at him which took him back causing him to freeze for a moment in surprise, same goes for me. However his surprise soon turned into anger as he march over to where I was standing which was by some trees.

"YOU! This is all your fault!" He says grabbing me by the collar and lifting my up off the ground glaring at me.

"Whoa, now Ren let him go." Another guy comes up placing a hand on Ren's shoulder trying to calm him down. _He must be one of his friends._ He was quite a bit shorter than Ren though, probably only an inch or two taller than me, bleach blonde hair, deep brown eyes, and very creamy looking skin.  
Another guy comes and grabs Ren's wrist. "Yeah he didn't do anything besides he looks quite confused about all of this."_ Ya think! Sheesh_. This guy was the tallest of the three, pretty close to Mori's height, he had shoulder length black hair with a blue tint to it, orange-ish color eyes, and a skin tone between pail and tan done really know how I should put it._ How did I not notice these two earlier?!_

"I don't care and why are you two trying to stop me anyway? I'm your friend not him!" Ren exclaimed.

"That's exactly why were stopping you." The one with the Black/blue hair said in a monotone.

He shoves his friends off of him and his grip on me tightens and is about to punch me square in the face. "STOP IT!"I hear Lilly yell and his fist stops right before it lands. "Leave my boyfriend alone!" she starts to get really angry.

"Argh, that's it! I'm sick of this!" I scream out in English not realizing I did though. "Look Lilly, I'm not your boyfriend and never will be ok?" I say to her bitterly still in Ren's grasp.

"But, but why? Am I not you type?" She asks me teary eyed.

"In a sense I guess." I reply looking up deep in thought. Ren has let be go now and I fell to the ground with a thud and losing my hat on the way. Oww, that hurt. Aww man I fell in a mud puddle too!...just my luck.

"I, I can change just tell me what I have to do and I'll do it." She says pleading with hope in her eyes stepping towards me. Ren is calmer now but still pissed and well, him and his friends are just kind of watching us in amusement. _What the heck?!_

"Sorry even if you got the surgery I still wouldn't go out with you." I say getting up. "It's not like your not cute or any thing it's just…" I pause for a few moments one to wonder where my hat went but that soon went away after I saw Ren's two friends on the ground sitting eating popcorn watching us, and then thinking if I should just say it.

"What…surgery" she seems confused it's no wonder really "is there something wrong with the way my face looks?!" she exclaims kind of bitterly.

"Huh, oh no, no not that kind of surgery I like your face it's cute!" I say smiling. The boys seem really interested now and Ren has joined them on the floor with popcorn and they're kind of leaning forward in suspense. I smirk to myself, might as well just say it now. "I'm talken about sex changing surgery, sweetie. You see I'm not into girls" I flash another smile "I'm really into guys." All jaws drop! _Ok now that they're distracted I might as well make my on so sneaky escape! Oh wait where'd my hat go?_ I start looking up and down, left and right for it.

"I DON'T CARE!" Lilly screams scaring off some near by birds. _Seriously?_ I thought that'd be a sure fire to get her off my back. FAIL, big time! "Oh I know! How bout this you and Ren hook up and I'll be like your mistress!" She exclaims clasping her hands together and holding them next to her cheek in a really cheeky smile.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" The boy all yell in union.

"Don't just go deciding these things on you own Lilly!" Ren yells at her and she just ignores him.

"What do you say Hoshi-Kun!" she ask me hopefully.

"I still say no…" I say in a monotone. _Where is that dang hat!...oh there it is_. I see it lying next to the mud puddle I fell in.

"You jerk! I hate you!" she says pushing me causing me to fall into the mud puddle but this time face first and runs away crying. _Now aint this just great! Maybe I should have been a little more…um sensible about it to her._

I let out an exhausted sigh as I get out of the mud puddle and just sit down on the ground next to it. _Maybe I should just skip the rest of school. I didn't want to come in the first place and besides it's not like they need me for anything anyway._ I pull and loosen the tie of my uniform and fall back to lie down. "Ow~ that hurt I hit my head!" I say rubbing the back of my head,

"Serves you right for leading her on." I hear Ren say to me.

"Oh you guys still here huh?" I say just noticing them standing there. "And I didn't lead her on she just assumed is all." I say dusting my pants off and getting up. "Besides the whole time I was trying to defend you so I don't get why you're mad?" I say innocently and he once again grabs me by the collar.

"What the hell's wrong with you?! You're gay and you didn't tell her and just kept letting her flirt and think you are dating! You broke her heart you bitch!" Ren screams in my face.

I wince at the volume of his voice so close and notice his friends on guard in case he tries anything again. "First of all I just met her not that long ago so we weren't and aren't dating and lastly I'm NOT gay!" I almost yell the last part and his grip loosens a bit but he still held tightly onto me.

"Wait I'm confused if you're not gay then why did you say you like guys?" Ren's friend with the blonde hair asked.

"To get her off my back I haven't been having a good couple of days so I just wanted some time alone." They all kind of looked at me dumbfounded. _Looks like they believe it, sweet!_

"What's going on here?!" I hear an unfamiliar voice.

"Shit it's the monster run!" say the black/blue haired friend. Soon after I get tossed to the ground once again as the boys go running off. _Oww, geez today just isn't my day…_

"Are you okay?" I see a hand extended out to me and take it.

"Yes, thank you." I reply getting up and seeing a boy with long red hair half tied up in a ponytail and he looks pretty angry with those glaring brown eyes of his. "Buy why did they go running off calling you a monster?" I asked innocently looking up at him.

He had a little hint of a blush "Th-that's because everyone does because of my scary looking face."

"Oh" He went stone cold "but you know I never was one to judge a book by its cover!" I exclaimed happily. "It's true the way you're always glaring like that is kind of scary but…" I paused for second to think of the right words "you have very kind eyes, ya know?" he seemed a bit surprised but I didn't take much notice to it because I began mumbling to my self if I said that right or not.

"k-k-Kasanoda!" he pulled me out of my mumbling trance and give him a questioning look. "M-my name it's Ritsu Kasanoda."

"Oh, mines Hoshi, Hoshi Kobu" I say extending out my hand for a hand shake, another American custom I just couldn't shake, and we shook hands "It's nice to meet you"

"Y-yeah,…Kobu, are you the rumored one that saved the Headmaster?" he asked me.

"Oh, uh, mhmm, looks like everyone knows about that huh?" I say a little embarrassed. "Oh, ops, sorry about getting your hand dirty" I say noticing his now muddied hand.

"It's fine," He replies picking up my bag off the floor. "You should get cleaned up"

I look over myself and I'm covered in mud and can start feeling it sink into my skin, _Eww, this feel so grows. I'm gunna get a rash if I don't find some clean clothes._ "You're right, maybe Tamaki has something I can wear in the music room"

"Do you know the Host Club?"

"Yeah, doesn't everyone?"

"I guess…I can walk you over there."

"You don't have to do that."

"It's fine I have nothing better to do anyway."

"You sure?" he ignores me and tosses my bag over his shoulder and starts heading to the 3rd music room.

"H-hay wait up!" I say jogging to catch up to him." _I feel like I'm missing something. Hmm, I can't seem to put my finger on it… oh well I'll remember eventually._ "I can carry my own bag you know."

~At the Host Club/3rd Music Room~

"What the hell happened to you?!" Haruhi, Tamaki, and the twins say in union while the others just stared. I just gave a nervous laugh while scratching the back of my head.

"Well you see….I just fell into the mud is all." Everyone in the room did an anime fall.

"Liar!" Hikaru and Kaoru said union as they always did. "I bet it was Bossa-Nova-Kun," Hikaru starts "Yeah, he probably just brought him here as to not incriminate himself." Kaoru finishes.

"You guys! That's not nice!" I yell at them which kind of shocked everyone. I let out a sigh "I came here to see if you guys had any clothes I could borrow for the rest of the day… well, do you?"

"Yeah, here." Kyoya says handing me some clothes. "These are the clothes that we were supposed to wear in the next club activities so it should be fine." He says with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Oh thank you"

"Oooo, yeas Kyoya very good idea giving him that it'll suit him quite well." Tamaki chimes in "Oh, and Hoshi, you should probably take a shower in the boys locker room too. Here's a towel." He says tossing me a towel.

"Yeah I suppose." I should be quick and carful though. "Thanks for the help earlier, Ritsu. I'll be going now." I say waving to everyone heading out.

"Be careful!" Haruhi shouts after me with a worried look and I flash her a knowing smile.

"Does Haru-chan like Shiko-chan?!" I hear Hunny-sempai chime as I close the doors behind me.

I giggled "I really like all of them…" I let out a sigh "…too bad it wont last though."

~Ren and His friends~

"You know you went too far with that guy" The tall boy with the long blueish black hair said to Ren whom was sitting on a bench in the schools garden.

"Aoi, quit pestering him he's embarrassed enough." The blond boy who had his arms on the back of the bench looking over at his friend says. "But you should apologize to the poor boy"

"Shut up I know that already, Shun!" Ren says bitterly. "I've been thinking of a way to apologize for the past 15 minutes."

"Well stop thinking and go and do it!" Aoi says pushing Ren off the bench and Shun was hunched over laughing his butt off.  
"Hay, what was that for!"

"Ha-ha, if we hurry maybe he'll still be where we left him." Shun states

"But what if Kasanoda is still there?"

"That's a risk we'll have to take!"

"…he's not here…" Ren say hunched over disappointed "What was that guys name again?" he says scratching the back of his head.

"I think Lilly said his name was Hoshi." Aoi stated.

"Hay guys what's that?" Shun notices something in the bushes and goes over to it. "Isn't this his hat?" He studies the hat in his hand. "Just another reason to find him, right?" Shun smiles at his two friends.

"The problem is that we don't know how to find him since we didn't get his last name."

Shun thinks for a bit before answering "You said that his name is Hoshi, right Aoi?"

"Yeah"

"There's only one that I know of in the school and that's the new legendary transfer kid."

"Legendary?" Ren questions "Looks like that guy started some roomer about himself because he's a new kid."

"No, according to what I heard it's true." Shun continues.

"What is?" Ren and Aoi ask in union.

"He apparently saved the Headmaster from being gunned down." He crosses his arms and nods his head as though agreeing to himself.

"You're joking right? The guys smaller than you!" Ren exclaims a bit taken back by this new information.

"HAY, I'm not that short!"

"now that you mention it I do remember hearing about that." Aoi chimes in.

"You, know about it too? What am I the only one who didn't know about this?!" Ren shouts.

"Yes" Aoi and Shun reply in a monotone causing Ren to become really depressed, kind of like when Tamaki does.

….After some time like that and his friends ignoring him….

"Hay if it was the Headmaster then maybe he hangs out with his son and his friend" Ren says with a light bulb going off in all their heads.

"That's probably the smartest thing I've ever heard you say." Aoi mocks his friend and they get into a fight while Shun just stands there and watches them for a while.

"This is fun and all but we're burning sunlight here." He finally interrupts his friends bickering and they head off towards the 3rd Music room where they hope to find or at least find some information on this legendary transfer student.

"Hoshi?" Tamaki questions "You just missed him he went to the boy locker room to clean up."

"Thank you!" The three said in unison and left heading to the locker room hearing a 'Senpai' before leaving completely.

~Boys Locker Room (Hoshi/ Amilia) ~

I let out a deep heavy sigh as I stepped into the warm water. _No matter how much I would love to take my time in here I have to hurry before someone comes in._ Normally I wouldn't mind a little mud but this time it was really horrible it even sunk through my bandages around my chest and my bra under that. Things really haven't been all that great lately, it seams that I cause nothing but trouble wherever I go. I poked my head out of the shower a little to look around once more. "Hmm, I really doubt anyone will come in here considering there isn't any PE or sports going on at the moment." I say to myself while going back under the water.

I watch the mud run off of me and down the drain hear a 'Be careful' ringing over and over in my ear. _That girl is usually right about these things._ I go and grab my wig to wash it off as well "I wonder what happened to my hat?" I went back to the spot I was at earlier because on my way to the locker room I remembered that I never grabbed it but it was gone by the time I got there. Figures someone would take it it's a nice and new hat after all I just got it when I went out with Haruhi and Uncle the other day. I turn off the water and wrap the towel that Kyoya gave me around my body….

~Host Club~

"Senpai, who were they?" Haruhi asked Tamaki after telling the three men where to find Hoshi.

"Haruhi, Came to check on your Daddy I see!"

"Un, no, now answer my question."

"Humph, that's not very nice. Well, I don't know who they were they came asking me if I knew where Hoshi-kun was so I told them." He replied grumpily.

"You… WHAT!?" Haruhi yelled at her Senpai with a really worried look on her face and darts out of the 3rd music room for her destination.

"HARIHI!" Tamaki yells after her but she ignores him and keeps running and running not noticing that the others were soon on her tail. It's the fastest she's ever ran before but she had to get there to where her best friend was she had to she needed to she was the only one who could help her at the moment and if she couldn't who would?

Heart pounding, sweating vigorously, legs pounding from running so long but now coming into view was where she had to be the boys locker room and hopefully she wasn't too late.

Haruhi swung the door to the locker room open ignoring her questioning Senpai and suddenly heard a scream. Worry consuming all of the Host Club members' faces when they noticed it was a girl's scream dashed in that direction. Soon coming into view was the three boys for earlier staring in the direction of the shower in shock and with a slight blush on their cheeks. Worried about the state they found her friend in she rushes around the corner to find her on the floor, towel wrapped around her tightly staring up at the boys with that black look that she always had on her face.

The girl on the floor notices her friend "Haruhi?"

"Amilia!" Haruhi runs to her friends' side taking off her jacket and wrapping it around her shoulders for a little more coverage since the towel she had was quite small showing some cleavage and barley covering her butt not to mention the slip on the side. A slight sigh of relief left Haruhi's lips seeing that her friend got the towel around herself in time.

"Looks like I've been caught Ruru-chan" Amilia gives her friend a odd smile leaving Haruhi confused just like the other only it's because she never seen such a smile on her friend it's as if no emotion at all is in it….


End file.
